Luthien Sneepdochter van Severus
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Luthien is de dochter van Sneep, Als ze erachter komt dat haar moeder de troon opvolgster van het koningkrijk izmer was, zal zij direcht keizerin moeten worden, ze heeft dan een realtie met Harry kan ze weerstand bieden aan de charmes van de kanpe Ithriel
1. Ontmoetingen

Luthien Sneep

Hoofdstuk 1: De ontmoeting  
Er liep een meisje met zwarte haren tot haar middel, groene ogen en een knap gezicht door de trein genaamd Luthien. Ze was opzoek naar een lege coupé, maar zonder succes. Ze ging naar de meest lege coupé en zag dat er één jongen zat met warrig zwart haar en een bril. "Is hier nog een plekje vrij?" vroeg het meisje. "Ja meer dan genoeg."antwoorde de jongen. "Zou je het erg vinden als ik hier kom zitten?" vroeg het meisje. "Nee. Ik kan best wel wat gezelschap gebruiken." Was het antwoord van de jongen. Luthien ging tegen over de jongen zitten. Het bleef een tijdje stil tot de jongen vroeg. "Hoe heet je?" Ze antwoorde: "Luthien Sneep." "Sneep?" vroeg de jongen ongelovig. "Ik wist niet dat ie getrouwd was." "En al helemaal niet dat ie een dochter heeft." Luthien deed haar mond open om iets te zeggen maar op dat moment werd de coupédeur open gedaan. Een jongen met rood haar kwam binnen gevolgd door een meisje met een bos bruine krullen. "He eindelijk uit die klassenoudsten coupé"zei de jongen met het rode haar die Luthien zo te zien niet opmerkte. Het meisje had haar daar in tegen duidelijk wel opgemerkt. "Hallo ik ben Hermelien Griffel. En jij bent?" vroeg Hermelien. "Luthien Sneep." Antwoorden Luthien. "Sneep?" vroeg de jongen met het rode haar. "Jep en hoe heet jij?" vroeg Luthien. "Ron Wemel."zei de jongen. Toen vroeg Hermelien weer wat. "In welk jaar zit je. je lijkt me te oud voor een 1e jaar en hoe komt het dat we nog nooit van je gehoord hebben?" "Ik zit in het 5e jaar en dat jullie mij nog nooit gezien hebben is, omdat ik 4 jaar geleden een ongeluk heb gehad en tot de zomervakantie in coma heb gelegen. Met andere woorden heb ik 4 jaar in coma gelegen." Zei Luthien. Ron en Harry keken walgend naar Luthien maar Hermelien daar in tegen juist vriendelijk. "Je moeder zou het wel vervelend vinden. Dat ze nu alleen thuis is." "Ik heb geen moeder meer. Ze is omgekomen bij dat ongeluk." Zei Luthien stilletjes. "O sorry ik wist het niet anders had ik het nooit gezegd! Het spijt me..." Zei Hermelien geschrokken. "Het geeft niet je kon het toch ook niet weten." Zei Luthien schouderophalend. Harry en Ron waren even uit het veld geslagen door de aardigheid van Luthien. "Ben je al ingedeeld?"vroeg Harry. "Ja ik zit in Griffoendor." zei Luthien . "Vind je het niet jammer dat je niet in Zwadderich zit?" vroeg Ron. " Nee daar ben ik juist blij om. In Zwadderich zitten allen maar een stelletje eikels, op mijn vader na dan." zei Luthien. Ron, Harry en Hermelien knikten naar elkaar als teken dat Luthien anders was dan haar vader en daarmee ook aardiger. Hoe langer ze met Luthien praten hoe aardiger ze Luthien vonden. Ron en Harry kregen allebei een beetje een verliefde blik in hun ogen als ze naar Luthien keken. Toen Hermelien dat zag schoot ze in de lach. "Wat?!"Vroegen Ron en Harry tegelijk vragend.  
"O niets hoor." Antwoordde Hermelien lachend.

Een paar uur later waren alle leerlingen aangekomen bij het kasteel. Luthien ging tot grote ergernis van Professor Sneep bij Harry, Ron en Hermelien zitten. Luthien zag die blik, maar negeerde hem. "Potter heb je een nieuw vriendinnetje?!" zei de lijzige stem die Harry maar al te goed kende, als de stem van Draco Malfidus. "Ken ik jouw niet ergens van?"vroeg Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan Luthien. "Of misschien een familielid van je?" "Ja je kent mijn vader die is hier leraar Toverdranken, professor Sneep zegt dat je misschien wat?" vroeg Luthien kattig. "Ga maar naar je eigen soort want in tegenstelling tot mijn vader, heb ik het niet zo op Malifdussen. "Geschrokken door die afkatterij van de dochter van zijn favo leraar ging Malfidus weer terug naar zijn plek. "Dat was geweldig." Zei een meisje met rood haar die had meegeluisterd en naast Ron ging zitten. "Ik ben Ginny Wemel. Jij bent toch Luthien Sneep als ik het goed gehoord heb?" "Ja dat klopt"zei Luthien. "Nooit gedacht dat een Sneep nog is een Malfidus te grazen zou nemen"  
Net toen Luthien wat wou zeggen kwamen de 1e jaars binnen.


	2. kwade blikken en woedende tirades

off thnx voor de reacties

Hoofdstuk 2: kwade blikken en woedende tirades.

Toen iedereen was uitgegeten keek Luthien even naar haar vader. Die wenkte dat ze naar hem toe moest komen en toen iedereen opstond deed ze dat ook. Bij haar vader aangekomen zag Luthien dat hij kwaad was. "Mee komen... Nu!" siste hij. Luthien deed wat haar gezegd werd en liep haar vader achterna naar zijn kantoor. Daar aangekomen gebaarde Sneep dat Luthien moest gaan zitten. Ze ging zitten en Sneep ging tegenover haar zitten. "Je bent al goed bezig. Je hebt nog niet eens je 1e schooldag achter de rug en ik krijg nu al klachten over je." "Laat me raden van die 'Malfidus'."zei Luthien nonchalant. Sneep leek even uit het veld geslagen, omdat hij had verwacht dat Lutien niet zou weten wat hij bedoelde. "Dus je geeft het toe?" zei Sneep. "Wat geef ik toe? Dat ik hem gevraagd heb weg te gaan? Is dat dan zo erg?" vroeg Luthien.  
"Ja inderdaad. Je moet weten voor wie je respect hebt! Je zegt dat je hun soort niet goedkeurt, maar ondertussen ga je met een modderbloedje om, een stel bloed verraders en nog het ergste van alles Potter!" zei Sneep furieus. "Stel je niet zo aan! Het zijn ook mensen net als jij en ik! Ik weet niet of je het weet hoor maar iedereen is gelijk. Je bent ook zo ouderwets!" Zei Luthien die kwaad begon te worden. "Ik wens niet zo te worden toegesproken door geen leerling en al helemaal niet door mijn dochter!" zei Sneep nog kwader."Je moet een keer ophouden zo brutaal te doen!" zei Sneep kwaad. "En jij moet eens een keer niet alleen naar anderen luisteren maar ook naar mij! Weet je waarom ik zo uitvloog tegen dat joch! Zelfs jij gaat hier om kwaad worden! Hij zei "Potter heb je een nieuw vriendinnetje?" Hij had het over mij! Nou als je het goedkeurt dat ie dat heeft gezegd, ben je wel erg raar!"zei Luthien precies op de zelfde toon. Sneep leek te ontploffen maar zei toen met duidelijk geforceerde kalmte. "Dan waren jullie allebei fout. Ik hoop dit niet nog een keer te horen, want dan zal ik punten moeten aftrekken en ga nu maar slapen." Luthien was even verbaast door de kalmte in de stem van haar vader en gromde toen "Slaap lekker." Ze liep de deur uit. Morgen zou ze het die Malfidus nog wel betaald zetten. Maar nu, ging ze slapen.


	3. Lachbuien en strafwerk

Hoofdstuk 3 : Lachbuien en strafwerk.  
De volgende ochtend toen Luthien op haar rooster keek zag ze dat ze als eerste vak toverdranken had met Zwadderich. Na uitgegeten te zijn liep ze samen met Hermelien naar de kerkers waar toverdranken gehouden werd. Daar aangekomen werd de deur meteen opengedaan en kwam Sneep naar buiten die Hermelien een vernietigende blik gaf. Luthien negeerde die blik van haar vader en zei vrolijk. "Hoi pap.""Hoi Luthien." Bromde haar vader. "Allemaal naar binnen" zei Sneep kil. De klas liep naar binnen en Luthien ging naast Hermelien zitten. Nadat Sneep alles had uitgelegd en iedereen aan het werk was keek Hermelien de klas rond. Ze zag dat Ron en Harry allebei naar Luthien staarden en hun drankje daardoor helemaal verpieterd was. Hermelien moest lachen, ze gaf Luthien een por en wees naar Harry en Ron. Toen Luthien zag wat ze bedoelde moest ze ook lachen. Hermelien moest hierdoor nog harder lachen en daardoor moest Luthien weer harder lachen. Sneep hoorde het gelach en werd kwaad. "20 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor. Plus nablijven waarin jullie mij mogen vertellen wat er zo lachwekkend is dat de les moet verstoren" "Ja professor." Zei Hermelien "Ja papa." Zei Luthien. "Goed als jufrouw Griffel en Luthien klaar zijn met hun kinderachtige gedoe wil ik dat iedereen stopt, want jullie drank moet ondertussen wel klaar zijn. Doe je drank in een flacon en zet het op mijn bureau. Jullie huiswerk staat op het bord als jullie alles opgeruimd hebben mogen jullie gaan." Iedereen deed wat hem of haar gezegd werd en verlieten het klaslokaal. Hermelien en Luthien wilden ook weglopen, maar Sneep zag het nog net. "Niet zo snel." Zei hij."Ja papa?"zei Luthien liefjes. "Nu al je strafwerk vergeten? Wat was er zó grappig dat jullie mijn les verstoorden?" Zei Sneep. "Les verstoren? Wij? Maar dat zouden we nooit doen! Zei Luthien "Jullie deden het!" zei Sneep boos. "Maar we deden het niet expres." Zei Luthien onschuldig. "Dat zal wel. Vertel nu maar waarom jullie moesten lachen."zei Sneep boos. O we moesten lachen om hoe Malfidus zijn drank verpeste en een imitatie van een flubberwurm na deed. Waar hij niets aan kan doen trouwens hij IS gewoon een flubberwurm." Zei Luthien. Hermelien keek met ingehouden adem naar het tweetal en Sneep leek te ontploffen. "Griffel jij maakt een opstel over hoe je, je moet gedragen in de les van 3 rollen perkament." Zei Sneep furieus. Hermelien knikte en liep snel weg. Sneep draaide zich naar Luthien om. "Uh-ow." Zei Luthien angstig. "Dat zou ik ook zeggen, als ik jou was, jij hebt een groot probleem." Zei Sneep kwaad. "Help." piepte Luthien. "Papa sorry! Wordt alstublieft niet boos. Ik wilde je niet boos maken papa." "Dat had je dan moeten bedenken voor je die brutale opmerkingen maakte. Zei Sneep dreigend. Luthien kromp ineen bij de dreigende blik van haar vader. "Sorry papa, het was echt niet de bedoeling je kwaad te maken." Luthien keek naar de grond, te bang om haar vader aan te kijken wat Sneep zijn boosheid leek doen vergeten. "Rustig maar het maakt niet uit doe het alleen niet nog eens." Zei Sneep troostend Luthien knikte, maar trilde nog steeds. Sneep zag dat zijn dochter trilde en liep naar haar toe. Hij ging in de stoel naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Rustig maar liefje. Het maakt niet uit." Luthien snikte: "S-s-sorry" Sneep zag hoe erg zijn dochter overstuur was en zakte voor haar neer op zijn knieën. "Het maakt echt niet uit lieverd, rustig maar." Sneep omhelsde zijn dochter en ze kalmeerde wat. Nadat Luthien volledig was gekalmeerd liet Sneep haar weer los. "Gaat het weer een beetje?" vroeg hij bezorgt. Luthien knikte."Gelukkig. ik moet wat met je bespreken.

A.U.B reageer


	4. De waarheid

dank je voor je reactie

Hoofdstuk4: de waarheid.

"Wat dan papa?" vroeg Luthien bezorgd. 'Ik heb je iets nooit verteld Luthien. Ik heb je nooit verteld wat de oorzaak van het ongeluk was. Ik heb je ook nooit verteld dat het geen ongeluk was, maar opzet.' Zei Sneep voorzichtig bang dat hij anders zijn dochter te erg van streek zou maken. 'Wat? Het was geen ongeluk?' Zei Luthien geschrokken. 'Nee, het was een poging van de dooddoeners om jou en je moeder uit de weg te ruimen. Gelukkig is het maar half gelukt anders was ik jou nu ook kwijt.' Zei Sneep. Luthien voelde haar ogen prikken. Sneep zag dit en probeerde haar te troosten. Wat allen maar averechts werkte want nu begon ze te huilen. Sneep besloot dat, dat het beste was en liet haar maar uithuilen. Toen Luthien wat was gekalmeerd en haar stem terug had. Vroeg ze: 'Waarom vertel je me dit?' 'Dat heeft 2 redenen ten eerste, omdat je daar recht op hebt en ten tweede, omdat ze weten dat je wakker bent. De dooddoeners zullen opnieuw proberen je te vermoorden.'voegde Sneep er zachtjes aan toe. Luthien begon opnieuw te huilen. 'Ik ben bang papa.' Zei ze 'Je zou gek zijn als je dat niet was. Ik moet zeggen dat ik ook bang ben. Bang je kwijt te raken, maar we zullen er alles aan doen om te zorgen dat ze je niet te pakken krijgen. Dat beloof ik je.' Zei Sneep. Luthien zag dat haar vader het meende. Ze knikte en 10 min later was ze weer volledig gekalmeerd.

Luthien zat in de grote zaal ze dacht na over wat haar vader haar had verteld. Ze zat zo diep in gedachten verzonken dat ze Hermelien, Harry en Ron niet eens naast haar hoorde gaan zitten. Pas nadat Ron haar naam drie keer had gezegd kreeg ze het door. 'Luthien gaat het wel?'Vroeg Hermelien bezorgd. Luthien keek hun aan. Natuurlijk! Als iemand me wel zou begrijpen zijn hun het wel! Bedacht Luthien. 'Ik moet jullie wat vertellen.'zei Luthien. "Na alles verteld te hebben keken Ron en Harry haar met open mond aan. Hermelien was de enige die niet uit het veld geslagen leek.'Heb je enig idee waarom hij achter je aan zit?'vroeg Hermelien. 'Nee, dat weet zelfs mijn vader niet.' Zei Luthien. 'Hoe wil Sneep je tegen Voldemort beschermen?'vroeg Harry. 'Mijn vader denkt dat zolang Perkamentus in de buurt is hij me niets zal doen. Volgens mij is hij er nog niet helemaal over uit hoe hij me moet beschermen zonder Perkamentus, maar hij zal wel een manier vinden.' zei Luthien overtuigd. 'We moeten nu naar Anderling. Ik maak haar niet graag kwaad.'zei Luthien. 'Zullen we maar gaan?' Iedereen knikte en ze gingen op weg naar Anderling.

Luthien zat verveeld met haar veer te spelen in de les haar hoofd stond er helemaal niet naar om op te letten. De deur van het lokaal vloog open en er kwam een jongen met een fototoestel binnen. 'Ik moet van professor Perkamentus, Luthien Sneep halen.' Luthien schrok op uit haar gedachten toen ze haar naam hoorde vallen. 'Dat is goed Krauwel. Jufrouw Sneep. U moet naar het schoolhoofd.'zei Anderling streng. 'Ja mevrouw.'zei Luthien beleefd.  
Luthien stond op en deed wat haar gezegd werd. Ze liep met de jongen mee en de hele weg bleef het stil. Toen ze bij een grote waterspuwer waren zei de jongen opeens iets raars. 'kakkerlak krunchies.' Luthien wilde vragen wat hij bedoelde maar het werd haar al snel duidelijk toen de waterspuwer in beweging kwam. Ze sprong de trap op en toen ze boven was klopte ze op de deur. 'Binnen.' Hoorde ze Perkamentus zeggen. Luthien deed de deur open en keek het kantoor rond er stonden allemaal rare instrumentjes en naar haar smaak was het er veel te vol. Ze zag ook dat haar vader er was hij zat gebogen met iets tegen zijn hoofd aangedrukt. Hij was vuil en ze gewaad was gescheurd toen haar vader haar aan keek onderdrukte ze een gil en sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. Het gezicht van haar vader zat onder het bloed en sneeën. Dat was niet de enige plek waar hij bebloed was en verwondingen had Sneep had ook een aantal verbranding wonden hij zat onder de blauwe plekken en kneuzingen. Luthien rende naar haar vader en zakte op haar knieën voor hem op de grond. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' zei ze half hysterisch. Sneep deed zijn mond open om te antwoorden.

A.U.B reageer

Dan plaats ik de volgende


	5. De problemen beginnen

dank je voor je reactie

Hoofdstuk 5: de problemen beginnen.  
'Rustig maar Luthien. Het valt wel mee. Niets ernstigs.' Zei Sneep met schorre stem. Hij zei het niet al te overtuigend. 'Niets ernstigs? Niets ernstigs? Hoe bedoel je niets ernstigs? Je hoort naar een heler te gaan! Kijk hoe je er uit ziet!' zei Luthien boos. 'Rustig Luthien, ik zal je alles uitleggen, maar laat me eerst bijkomen alsjeblieft.'zei Sneep schor. 'Zou het niet beter zijn als je even ging liggen?' Vroeg Luthien bezorgt. 'Nee, Luthien ik wil zo dicht mogelijk bij jou en de enige persoon die ons nu nog kan beschermen blijven.'zei Sneep. Luthien knikte en ging rustig op de stoel naast haar vader zitten. Na 10 min begon Sneep te praten. Hij vertelde over dat hij werd opgeroepen door Voldemort dat Voldemort twijfelde of Sneep hem wel echt trouw was. Dat hij net zo lang is gemarteld tot dat Voldemort hem eindelijk weer geloofde of beter gezegd Voldemort zei dat hij Sneep vertrouwde, maar Sneep geloofde Voldemort niet. Hij had Voldemort namelijk erna afgeluisterd Sneep had gehoord wat zijn plannen waren om Sneep terug te pakken voor zijn fouten. De fouten die hij had gemaakt, omdat hij met zijn gedachten ergens anders was. Voldemort was er achtergekomen wat Sneep van zijn missies hield en waardoor die missies mislukten. Het antwoord was een vraag helaas voor Sneep was Voldemort erachter gekomen wat die vraag was. De vraag of alles wel goed was met Luthien, hoe ze zich op dit moment zal voelen, hoe ze over hem ging denken als hij de opdrachten liet slagen. Voldemort was er ook achtergekomen dat hij soms opdrachten liet mislukken voor Luthien, omdat Sneep wist hoe Luthien over die dingen zou denken. Luthien was het nieuwe doel van Voldemort eerst Luthien ontvoeren voor een rede die Sneep niet wist en dan om haar uiteindelijk te vermoorden. Hij besloot dat hij Luthien nu maar alles moest vertellen 15 min later toen hij was uitgesproken keek Luthien hem angstig aan. 'Gaan ze mij ontvoeren papa?'Zei ze geschrokken. 'Ja, ze zullen het zeker proberen en als we je niet goed beschermen zal het ze nog lukken ook. Waarschijnlijk zullen ze mij als prooi willen gebruiken, daarom hebben ik en professor Perkamentus besloten dat ik ook niet meer om te spioneren naar Voldemort zal gaan. Dat ik er zelfs helemaal niet meer heen ga, zodat ze mij niet op die manier in handen kunnen krijgen om jou te lokken.'zei Sneep. 'Maar wat wint hij ermee om mij te ontvoeren?' Zei Luthien onbegrijpend. 'Waarschijnlijk heb je een talent een verborgen kracht waar je zelf niet bewust van bent, maar Voldemort wel Luthien.'dit keer was het niet Sneep die verder ging maar Perkamentus.'Daarom gaan ik en je vader, je op alle mogelijke gronden daarvan controleren als jij het er mee eens bent natuurlijk Luthien .' 'Ja, dat lijkt me wel het beste.'zei Luthien, maar niet nu, morgen zullen we ermee beginnen. Daarom krijg je samen met je vader vrijstelling van alle lessen tot we het weten en jullie mogen mij kantoor/toren niet verlaten. De extra kamers zijn voor jullie klaar gemaakt en ik zal jullie spullen laten brengen. Severus volg deze instructie alstublieft op doe het niet voor mij maar voor Luthien.'zei Perkamentus. Sneep knikte.

Luthien zat op de kamer die Perkamentus voor haar had klaar gemaakt. Ze zat op haar bed toen er iemand binnen kwam. 'Luthien gaat het wel?' Je bent zo stil en je wilde niet eten.'vroeg een bezorgde stem vanuit de deur opening. 'Het gaat niet echt nee. Nu Voldemort het op me gemunt heeft… Ik heb de hele tijd zo een misselijk gevoel alsof ik moet overgeven.'zei Luthien. De man ging achter haar zitten en legde zijn handen troostend op haar schouders. 'Ik heb ook de hele tijd dat gevoel Lut.' Zei de man. Luthien grinnikte om de afkorting. 'Die afkorting heb je sinds mijn negende niet meer gebruikt.' Zei ze. 'Ik ben blij dat je nog ergens om kan lachen, maar ik ben ook bezorgd over je gezondheid Luthien eet alstublieft even wat. Doe het voor mij.'de stem van de man was smekend. 'Goed papa.'zei Luthien. 'Wat wil je eten?'Vroeg Sneep. 'Pizza! Als dat mag.' Zei Luthien. Sneep grinnikte. 'Ik dacht toch echt dat ik je vroeg om te eten voor je gezondheid en niet voor je ongezondheid, maar ja als je het echt zo graag wilt.'zei Sneep. Hij zwaaide met zjin toverstok en er verscheen een pizza met tomaat, kaas mozzarella, peperoni, en tonijn. 'Dank je papa.'zei Luthien. 'Vind je het erg als ik even bij je blijf?'Vroeg Sneep. 'Nee hoor, van mij mag je hier tot morgen blijven zitten.'zie Luthien luchtig. Sneep grinnikte opnieuw. 'Luthien wat zou ik toch zonder jou moeten?' vroeg Sneep haar. 'Geen idee. Ik denk niet dat je dan veel kan beginnen zonder mij, want ik ben het enige dat je hebt weet je nog?'Zei Luthien op haar manier bijdehand. 'Niet zo bijdehand hé? Liefje, je bent inderdaad alles wat ik heb, maar je bent ook het enige wat ik nodig heb. Ik hou echt ontzettend veel van je Lut .'zei Sneep. 'Ach, dat weet ik toch.' Zei Luthien. 'Dan zeg jij ik hou ook heel veel van jouw hoor papa.' Zei Sneep plagerig. 'Ow. Ik hou ook heel veel van jouw papa.'zei Luthien hem na. 'Ik zei net toch al dat je niet zo bijdehand moet doen. Waarom doe je het dan toch?' vroeg Sneep haar pesterig. 'Papa als je zo "ontzettend" veel van mij houd. Waarom pest je me dan zo?' Zei Luthien op haar beurt. Sneep en Luthien keken elkaar even aan en ze barsten in lachen uit. 'Papa?' 'Ja Luthien?' Vroeg Sneep. 'Denk je dat we hier levend uitkomen?' Sneep keek zijn dochter aan. Hij kon niet geloven dat Luthien dit vroeg zij was juist de gene die altijd vol hoop zat, maar hij besefte ook, dat dit wel even een extremere situatie was dan normaal. Hij besloot haar vraag serieus en eerlijk te beantwoorden, hij nam haar op schoot en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. 'Ik weet niet of we hieruit komen, maar ik weet wel dat we een goede kans maken. De kans is groot dat we hier levend en sterker uitkomen.'zei hij. Luthien liet zich helemaal tegen sneep aan zakken. 'echt waar?' vroeg ze en ze keek hem aan. 'Echt waar.' Zei Sneep bevestigend.

A.u.b Reageer

Dan plaats ik de volgende

en wat vinden jullie leuk aan dit verhaal?

xxxx Do


	6. Ontedeking

Hoofdstuk 6 : de ontdekking

Een paar uur later schrok Luthien wakker uit een nachtmerrie. Ze keek de kamer rond en voelde dat ze tegen iets zachts aanlag. Toen ze beter keek zag ze dat het haar vader was die in slaap was gevallen. Ze voelde ook dat hij nog steeds zijn armen om haar heen had geslagen, ze ging gewoon liggen en viel weer in slaap.

Sneep werd wakker en keek de kamer rond. Langzaam kwamen de herinneringen weer terug van hoe hij hier is gekomen hij wilde opstaan, maar voelde wat zachts tegen zich aan. Hij grinnikte, Luthien lag als een blok tegen hem aan te slapen. Hij kon niet opstaan zonder haar wakker te maken en besloot te blijven liggen tot dat ze wakker werd. Een uurtje later werd Luthien wakker. 'hehe zijn we eindelijk wakker?' zei haar vader plagend. 'wazzup?' vroeg Luthien slaperig. Sneep grinnikte opnieuw.

Luthien liep buiten over het grasveld. Ze mocht eigenlijk niet naar buiten, maar was toch gegaan. Iedereen had les maar zij volgde voor haar eigen veiligheid geen lessen meer. Luthien hoorde een geluid en ze keek om haar heen tot ze een gedaante uit het bos zag komen. De gedaante had een menselijk gestalte en droeg een kap en een masker. Er kwamen nog meer uit het bos en ze liepen met opgeheven staf naar Luthien toe. Luthien wilde weg rennen maar het was al te laat ze hadden allemaal een vloek uitgesproken en er kwamen een aantal groenen lichtflitsen haar kant op. Luthien gilde en sloeg haar armen beschermend voor haar gezicht waarvan ze wist dat het geen nut had. Opeens kwam er een rode flits uit haar hand die een dooddoeners raakte. De dooddoener viel op de grond, hij was dood. Luthien keek verbaast naar haar handen. Hoe doe ik dat nou? Dacht Luthien bij haar zelf. De Avada Kedavra vloek ketste van haar af. Ze hief haar handen weer op en de anderen vielen ook dood op de grond er kwamen nog meer dooddoeners. Dit waren er te veel voor haar, er volgden nog meer flitsen en Luthien viel als een slap hoopje op de grond met gesloten ogen. 'Het is gelukt.'zei een dooddoener tegen de andere.

Sneep liep te ijsberen in het kantoortje van Perkamentus. Hij dacht na over Luthien ze was een uur geleden gaan liggen en Sneep had nog geen teken van leven gehoord. Hij besloot bij haar te gaan kijken zijn hart stond stil, want de kamer was leeg. Hij rende het vertrek uit door het kantoor van Perkamentus, liep de trap af en ging naar buiten. Sneep dacht bij zichzelf: "Luthien is gek op de natuur dus als ze er tussen uit geknepen was zou ze buiten zijn." Hij zag een slap hoopje op de grond liggen en zijn hart stond stil. Hij herkende het hoopje het was zijn dochter Luthien. 'Luthien! Luthien!'schreeuwde hij. Geen antwoord. Toen hij bij haar was zag hij haar liggen met haar ogen gesloten. Hij zakte op ze knieën naast haar ze mocht niet dood zijn dat kon niet. Dat mocht gewoon niet. Er liep een traan over zijn gezicht en nog één en nog één. Perkamentus had het gezien hij rende naar Sneep en Luthien toe. Hij voelde aan haar pols en slaakte een zucht van opluchting. 'Ze leeft nog Severus, maar ze moet wel naar het St. Holisto Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes.

A.u.b Reageer

Dan plaats ik de volgende

en wat vinden jullie leuk aan dit verhaal?

xxxx Do


	7. 7tm 20

Ik ga heel ff vervelend doen en een heel zooitje hoofdstukken plaatsten sorry voor het ongemak dit is 7 t/m 20 En daarna komen er nog 9 aan maar die post ik op een anderen manier(a) Niet zo iritant als dit.

Hoofdstuk 7: St. Holisto  
De woorden van Perkamentus drongen eest niet helemaal tot Sneep door. Pas toen Perkamentus weer zei: "Ze is niet dood alleen buitenwesten, ze moet zo snel mogelijk naar het Holisto" snapte Sneep weer waar Perkamentus het over had. Sneep was nog steeds te geschokt om te praten dus knikte hij alleen maar. "Het is te gevaarlijk haar te verplaatsen dus moet ze blijven liggen waar ze ligt. Als jij bij haar blijft ga ik de helers van het Holisto hallen." Sneep knikte opnieuw. Perkamentus rende terug naar Zweinstin en kwam even later terug met 4 helers. Sneep had zich nog steeds niet verroerd pas een aantal minuten later toen Sneep de helers aan zag komen ging hij snel aan de kant. De helers tilden Luthien op een brancard en lieten de brancard met magie voort zweven. Ze liepen met de brancard naar de deur van het kasteel en een heler ging naast Sneep lopen en vroeg. 'Bent u haar vader?' Sneep knikte. Alles leek voor Sneep op een nachtmerrie waar hij elk moment uit kon ontwaken, maar dat gebeurden niet. Hij liep erachter aan, nog steeds in trance. Hij merkte niet eens dat professor Perkamentus naast hem kwam lopen. 'Gaat het wel Severus?' Sneep schudde zijn hoofd. Nog steeds niet in staat iets te zeggen. Toen ze in het hlolisto waren vroeg de heler plaats te nemen in de wachtkamer. zodat de helers Luthien konden onderzoeken. Sneep was aan het ijsberen en een half uur later sprak Sneep pas wat "Waarom duurt het zo lang voor er een heler komt?" Hij klonk wanhopig. "Severus het komt heus wel goed met Luthien. Ga zitten "zei Perkamentus kalmerend. Sneep deed wat hem gezegd werd en ging hij zitten."U bent meneer Sneep?"vroeg een heler die op hen af kwam. "Ja, dat ben ik." Zei Sneep. Hij stond op. "Goed ik ben hoofdheler Tuinspuit en ik behandel uw dochter. We hebben haar onderzocht het is een wonder dat ze nog leeft. We hebben geen idee hoe het komt maar we moeten blij zijn, dat was het goede nieuws. Helaas is er ook slecht nieuws, uw dochter ligt in een diepe coma. We weten niet of ze ooit nog zal ontwaken..."Hoe bedoelt u ze ligt in coma? en u weet niet of ze ooit weer zal ontwaken." Vroeg Sneep paniekerig. "We weten niet of haar lichaam nog sterk genoeg is om te ontwaken en vervolgens nog te leven. Het enige wat we kunnen doen is afwachten."Zei heler Tuinspuit. Sneep voelde dat hij niet meer kon staan dus ging hij zitten. Met zijn hoofd in zijn handen en zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën. Dit mocht niet gebeuren dacht hij paniekerig. Ik mag haar niet ook kwijt raken niet Luthien ze mocht niet dood gaan. Ik heb het haar beloofd. Ik heb haar beloofd dat ik haar zou beschermen en dat is mislukt. "Wilt u naar haar toe?" Vroeg Tuinspuit Sneep knikte. "Zou u me dan willen volgen?" Sneep liep de heler achterna tot ze achter aan de gang waren. Bij een donkere stille kamer waar niemand was op 1 heler na. De heler had iets in haar handen wat verdacht veel op een dreuzel spuit leek. Ze prikte ermee ergens in wat Sneep niet kon zien ze maakte daarna een soort monitor (wat ook op dreuzel apparatuur leek) aan iets vast. Het maakte een piepend geluid en je zag er een soort golfjes met uitsteeksels op.(een hardslag apparaat.) Sneep wist dat het de harstslag van Luthien inhield ook al zag hij niet dat het Luthien was. Toen hij de kamer inliep schrok hij. Luthien was lijkbleek, haar wangen waren ingevallen en als hij niet wist dat ze nog leefde, zou hij denken dat ze dood was. Hij liep naar haar toe tot hij naast haar stond. Hij streek met zijn hand over haar gezicht en streek de haren uit haar gezicht. Hij ging op het randje van haar bed zitten en pakte haar hand vast. "Luthien?"hij voelde dat zijn ogen begonnen te tranen. "Luthien meisje, kan je me horen? Word alsjeblieft wakker!"snikte hij. "Ik kan echt niet zonder je. Liefje. word alsjeblieft wakker." Perkamentus legde een troostende hand op Sneep's schouder. "Het komt wel goed met Luthien. Ze is erg sterk." Na dit gezegd te hebben liep Perkamentus naar de deur en zei"Severus je hebt een paar weken vrij. Je hoeft voorlopig geen lessen te geven of diensten te draaien. Blijf veel bij Luthien."daarna liep Perkamentus naar het haardvuur en verdwijnselde naar Zweinstein.  
Sneep deed wat hem gezegd werd hij bleef bij Luthien. De hele week hij sliep niet at nauwelijks en dronk alleen maar water. Toen Anderling langs kwam om te kijken hoe het met Luthien was stuurde ze Sneep naar Zweinstein terug eerst protesteerde hij hevig, maar toen Anderling beloofde bij Luthien te blijven tot hij terug was ging hij. Hij probeerde te slapen maar dat lukte hem maar voor 2 uurtjes. Daarna ging hij eten, douchen, omkleden en ging weer terug naar Luthien. Daar aangekomen schrok Sneep zich bijna een beroerte.  
Er stonden allemaal helers om Luthien's bed en voor een moment was Sneep bang dat ze dood was, want hij kon Luthien niet zien. Anderling zat glimlachend op de gang. "Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg Sneep paniekerig toen hij niet zag dat ze hem lachend aan keek. "Is er iets met Luthien?" "Ja maar wees gerust het is iets goeds. Toen ik haar hand zo'n 10 min gelden vastpakte kneep ze in mijn hand en draaide ze zich om. Als je in coma ligt beweeg je, je niet, zoals je zelf wel weet. De helers denken dat ze ieder moment kan ontwaken."zei Anderling. Toen Sneep dit hoorde stormde hij meteen de kamer binnen. De heler ging aan de kant zodat hij erbij kon. "Luthien?" vroeg Sneep. Wat er toen gebeurde was voor Sneep een wonder ze probeerde haar ogen te openen. Het lukte eerst niet. "Papa ben jij dat?"Zei ze toen maar slaperig. "Ja ik ben hier." Sneep aaide haar over haar gezicht. Een paar min later had Luthien haar ogen open. "Luthien mijn meisje! Je bent eindelijk wakker. Beloof me 1 ding. Doe zo iets nooit maar dan ook nooit meer!"zei Sneep streng . "Ja papa."zei Luthien "Ben je boos op me?"vroeg Luthien. "Nee natuurlijk niet. Ik ben veel te blij dat je weer wakker bent. Luthien ging een beetje recht zitten en sneep omhelsde haar meteen en zij hem ook.

(voordat Luthien wakker werd)  
Hermelien zat in de grote zaal met haar eten te spelen. Professor Perkamentus had zo juist vertelt wat er met Luthien was gebeurd ze voelde dat ze moest huilen. Harry en Ron zaten naast haar hevig over het gebeuren te discussiëren. Niemand behalve hun 3 wisten de echte reden waarom Luthien niet op school was. Perkamentus had aan de rest van de school iets anders vertelt omdat zij het niet mochten weten. "Zou ze weer beter worden? Zou ze ooit nog wakker worden?"Zei Hermelien droevig. "Ja natuurlijk, dat moet!"zeiden Harry en Ron tegelijk. "Jullie zijn verliefd op haar He?"Vroeg Hermelien. Tot haar verbazing zeiden Harry en Ron : "Ja en?" "Moeten jullie dan geen ruzie om wie haar krijgt maken?" vroeg Hermelien verbaast. "Nee we laten haar zelf kiezen." Zei Harry "Dat vind ik nog is een goede oplossing van jullie." Zei Hermelien. "Ik hoop dat ze snel weer terug is." Zei Hermelien. "Ja wij ook"zei Ron. "Kom kinderen jullie helpen Luthien niet door een les te missen."zei professor Perkamentus die hun gesprek had gehoord. "Het komt heus wel goed met Luthien ze is erg sterk."zei Perkamentus. Harry, Ron en Hermelien knikten. Ze gingen op weg naar hun les.

Hoofdstuk 8: Terug naar huis?  
Sneep en Luthien lieten elkaar weer los. Sneep voelde zich schuldig omdat hij dacht dat Luthien dood zou gaan. Luthien merkten dat echter niet. Daar was Sneep blij om. Luthien kreunde. "Heb je ergens pijn?"Vroeg Sneep meteen met een bezorgden klank in zijn stem. "Een beetje hoofdpijn." Antwoorden Luthien. "Het gaat wel hoor!"zei ze toen ze zag dat Sneep gelijk bezorgt was. Sneep glimlachte. "Ik heb je gemist meiske."zei Sneep. "Ik kan me niks herinneren van die coma. Maar wat ik wel weet is dat ik jou ook gemist heb." Zei Luthien. "Ik wil dit niet onderbreken. Maar ik moet hellaas gaan. Sterkte en beterschap meisje en jij ook Severus." "Bedankt Minerva." Zeiden Luthien en Sneep tegelijk.

Luthien zat in haar kleren op haar bed ze keek voor zich uit. Ze wachten op haar vader die haar op zou komen hallen. Sneep kwam binnen en omhelsde Luthien. "Zo heb je me gemist of zo? In die tien min dat je weg was."zei Luthien verbaasd. "Nee, ik ben gewoon blij dat je weer wakker bent."zei Sneep en hij pakte haar koffer. "Zo klaar om naar huis te gaan?" "Ja papa." Antwoorden Luthien. "Mooi zo dan gaan we." Sneep liep met Luthien naar het dak en daar zag Luthien iets wat ze geweldig vond. "Een draak! Gaan we daarmee naar huis?" vroeg Luthien blij. "Ja liefje inderdaad." Antwoorden Sneep. Sneep zetten Luthien's spullen op de grond en ze verdwenen. Ze waren op de plek waar ze moesten zijn. Luthien liep naar de draak en zag dat het een Smaragd Blauwe Draak was. Hij was natuurlijk zo als de naam al zei een smaragd gekleurde blauwe draak. Het was op de Hongaarse Hoornstaart na. 1 van de sterkste draken. De draak had savier blauwe ogen en was prachtig. Toen Luthien nog dichterbij kwam zag ze een zadel. Een zadel voor 2 personen, 1 voor 1 achter. "Klaar om terug te gaan?"Vroeg Sneep. "Ja papa."Antwoorden Luthien. "Goed, dan gaan we." Zei Sneep. Hij tilde Luthien in het zadel en ging er toen zelf achterzitten. Hij sloeg zijn armen om Luthien's heen en hield haar met 1 arm vast rond haar middel en de andere de teugels. "Klaar?" Vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten en Sneep lied het prachtige beest opstijgen. Luthien moest wel even wennen aan de hoogte. Maar ze vond het prachtig. Sneep zag dat ze blij was en was daar ook blij mee. Het was voor hem dan een rotte tijd geweest maar ook voor Luthien. Ze verdiende dit niet. Geen tijd om ongelukkig te zijn. Ze verdiende het om plezier te hebben. Ze was een lief meisje die nooit de fout zou maken die hij ooit heeft gemaakt. Daar was ze te goed voor. Sneep genoot ervan om te zien dat Luthien zich zo amuseerden. "Vind je het leuk?" Vroeg Sneep. Ook al wist hij het antwoord al. Hij wou het toch weten. "Ik vind het geweldig papa!" Zei Luthien blij. "Ik ben blij dat je het zo leuk vind." Zei Sneep. "Je zult het zeker ook jammer vinden dat we bijna thuis zijn."zei Sneep. "Wat? Maar we zijn toch nog niet op Zweinstein?" Vroeg Luthien verbaast. "Wie zegt dat we naar Zweinstein gaan?"Vroeg Sneep. "Waar gaan we dan heen?" vroeg Luthien. "Wat dacht je van gewoon naar huis. Echt thuis. Zodat je even lekker kan uitrusten." Zei Sneep. "Ik wil naar huis. Maar komen de dooddoeners ons dan niet achterna?" Vroeg Luthien bang. "Maak je geen zorgen. Hij weet niet dat je wakker bent. Dat houd ik ook graag zo. Dus zo lang ik niet naar hem terug ga of jouw laat zien aan Draco of anderen dooddoeners. Zullen ze het niet weten." Zei Sneep geruststellend. Luthien vertrouwde op wat haar vader zei en maakte zich geen zorgen meer. Ongeveer 10 min later zag ze de bossen rond haar huis en nog geen 5 min later zag ze een grote villa in the middel of No where. Wat ze herkende als haar huis. Het was een mooie moderne villa. Het had een zwembad, een tennisbaan, een gymzaal waar ze kon dansen, grote tv's mooie badkamers. Eigenlijk alles wat rijkelui dreuzel hadden. Er zat ook een manege bij het huis met maar 3 dieren het was eigenlijk geen echt normaal dier maar een eenhoorn, hipogrief en een feniks. Sneep stapte af en tilde Luthien er ook af. Tot haar grote verbazing liep hij met de draak naar een soort kooi wat ook special voor draken was gemaakt. Door anderen familieleden het huis was ruim honderd jaar oud maar werd bij elke nieuwe generatie vernieuwt zodat het er nieuw uitzag. Iedereen die het huis zag dacht dat het maar 10 jaar oud was maar dat was niet zo.  
"Kom je mee naar binnen?" Vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten. Ze liepen samen naar binnen en gingen daar in de woonkamer zitten. "Wil je iets drinken lieverd?" Vroeg Sneep "Thee, pompoensap of iets anders?" "Thee is goed papa." Zei Luthien. Sneep liep naar de keuken en kwam met 2 dampende bekers terug. Waar de thee in zat. Hij gaf er 1 aan Luthien en nam er 1 zelf. "Gaat het een beetje meisje? Vroeg Sneep bezorgt. "Ja, papa het gaat prima. Ben alleen een beetje moe" Antwoorden Luthien. "Wil je anders even gaan liggen in je bed of op de bank of zo iets." Vroeg Sneep. "Alleen als jij bij me komt liggen anders niet." Zei Luthien. "Is goed schat." Zei Sneep. Luthien ging naar boven en Sneep volgde haar met de bekers thee. Luthien ging op het bed liggen en Sneep ging naast haar zitten. Hij sloeg een arm om Luthien en Luthien ging met haar hoof op zijn borstkas liggen. Ze viel meteen in slaap.

Sneep was ook in slaap gevallen maar werd wakker van plotseling geschreeuw. "Aaaaah! Help me! Help ze zijn overal! Ahahaha! Laat ze me niks doen!" Het was Luthien. Ze huilden. Sneep keek haar eerst gesroken aan. Maar beseften toen dat ze droomden. "Luthien wakker worden. Luthien!" Zei Sneep. Hij schudde aan haar schouder. Luthien sloeg hem en werd toen wakker. Sneep sprong van schrik uit het bed. Sneep had al lang door dat ze het niet expres deed en was dus ook niet boos. Luthien had niet meteen door wat ze had gedaan. Pas naar een paar minuten zag ze een rode hand op haar vaders gezicht. "Sorry papa. Heb ik dat gedaan? Sorry, sorry sorry!"zei Luthien gesroken. "Het geeft niet Luthien. Ik weet dat je er niks aan kunt doen. Gaat het weer met je?" Vroeg Sneep bezorgt. Luthien knikten. "Gelukkig maar. Je droomde zeker over dooddoeners?" Luthien knikten weer. "Wil je erover praten?" Luthien schudden haar hoofd. "Wil je zo een drankje waar door je niet meer droomt?"Luthien knikten. Sneep liep weg en kwam terug met een flesje dat paarse vloeistof bevatten. Luthien dronk het op en Sneep ging weer naast haar liggen. Luthien viel meteen weer in slaap en Sneep was ook snel van de wereld.

Luthien werd s'morgens als eerste wakker. Haar vader lag nog steeds naast haar. Luthien ging zachtjes uit bed pakte haar kleren en ging douchen. Toen ze naar benden ging zat haar vader daar al aangekleed en wel. "Heb ik je wakker gemaakt?"Vroeg Luthien. "O nee hoor." Zei Sneep. "Wil je wat eten?" "Ja graag." Zei Luthien. Sneep stond op en begon een panenkoek met bosbessen te bakken en gaf hem even later aan Luthien. Luthien knikten dankbaar, en begon gelijk te eten. "Luthien je moet me wat vertellen."zei Sneep ernstig. Luthien stopte met eten ze wist dat het moment was aangebroken om te vertellen wat er was gebeurt. "Wat is er gebeurt? De dag dat je in coma raakte?" Vroeg Sneep voorzichtig. Luthien haalden diep adem en begon te vertellen. Ze vertelde dat ze naar buiten ging en dat er opeens overhaal dooddoeners waren. Dat er 1 avada kedavra over haar uitsprak maar die min of meer afketsten en terug kaatsten naar de gene die het uitsprak en dat die gene zijn lijk plots verdween. Toen spraken alle overgebleven dooddoeners het tegelijk uit en voor ze het bewustzijn verllor. Had ze een dooddoener horen zeggen het is gelukt. "Maar ik weet niet hoe het kwam dat de spreuken afkaatste." Zei Luthien. "Ik en Perkamentus hebben een vermoeden. Je bent geen volbloed mens noch volbloed tovenaar. Je bent een half elf."zei Sneep voorzichtig. "Ik ben een wat?" zei Luthien verbaast. "Je moeder was een elf." Zei Sneep. "Waarom heb je het nooit gezegd? En hoe kwam je er achter?" "Je moeder vertelde het me toen ze zwanger was van jouw. Ik heb er nooit problemen mee gehad. Maar je moeder was bang voor mijn menig en ik heb het nooit gezegd omdat je meoder het niet wou. Ze was bang dat ze je dan gingen pesten.

Hoofdstuk 9: Bezoek en de kus.

Luthien liep buiten op het terrein van de villa. Ze hoorde haar vader roepen. Ze liep naar hem toe. "Wat is er papa?"vroeg Luthien. "We krijgen bezoek. Er is op Zweinstein wat gebeurt en Perkamentus heeft gevraagd of Potter, Griffel en een paar Wemel's hier een tijdje mogen logeren. Tot ze zeker weten dat er geen gevaar is."zei Sneep. "En dat vind jij goed?"vroeg Luthien verbaast. "Ik had geen keus liefje." zei Sneep met een zucht. Dat wordt wat. Dacht Luthien.

Toen de bel ging deed Luthien open. Perkamentus stond daar met Harry, Hermelien en de meeste Wemels. Professor Anderling was er ook. "Goedemorgen Luthien."zei Perkamentus vriendelijk. "Weer hellemaal genezen zo te zien."zei Perkamentus. "Ja, professor."zei Luthien. Ze stapte opzij zodat ze naar binnen konden. "Wow! Wat een huis!"zei George. Luthien glimlachten. Sneep kwam aanlopen. "Luthien heeft jullie zo te zien al binnen gelaten. Mooi zo."zei Sneep. Hij liep naar Luthien en legde een hand op haar schouder. "Severus ik en Minerva moeten weer weg." Zei Perkamentus. Sneep knikte "Dag Albus en Minerva." Zei Sneep. "Doei Severus."zeiden Anderling en Perkamentus tegelijk. Ze liepen het terrein af en verdwijnselden. Sneep gebaarde iedereen hem te volgen en wees ze één voor één hun kamer.

Luthien zat alleen op haar kamer. Ze was aan het lezen. Er werd opeens geklopt. "Binnen."zei Luthien zonder op te kijken. Ze vermoede dat het haar vader was. Ze keek verbaast toen ze zag dat het Harry was. "O ben jij het."zei Luthien. "Had je iemand anders verwacht?'Vroeg Harry teleurgesteld. "O ik dacht dat het me vader was. Maar ik ben blij dat het iemand anders is. Hij is een beetje overbezorgd de laatste tijd door dat gedoe met de dooddoeners."zei Luthien. "Hij bedoelt het goed."zei Harry. "Hoorde ik dat nou goed? Jij die zegt dat me vader het goed bedoelt?"grapte Luthien. "Ja ik."zei Harry lachend. Hij voelde ze hart een sprongetje maken. Luthien keek hem aan. Haar hart bonkte als een gek. Harry keek Luthien aan hij boog ietsjes voor over. Luthien boog ook wat voor over. Hij boog nog een klein stukje en hun lippen raakte elkaar. Hij zoende haar zachtjes. Luthien zoenden terug. Ze sloeg een arm om zijn nek. Harry sloeg zijn armen om haar middel. Dit was het gelukkigste moment van zijn leven. Hij zoende het meisje van zijn dromen. Hij wenste dat dit moment eeuwig duurde.

Luthien zoenden Harry. Ze vond het heerlijk. Ze was zo juist aan het zoenen met de jongen waar ze altijd van gedroomd had. Het was precies zo als ze haar eerste zoen voorstelde. Het was geweldig. Tot haar grote spijt stopte Harry.

Harry keek haar aan en fluisterde. "Ik houd van je." "Ik ook van jou."zei Luthien. Die weer vooroverboog en hem zoende. Harry zoende terug.

"Eten!" hoorden ze de stem van haar vader roepen. "Laten we maar naar benden gaan."zei Luthien. "Als hij door heeft wat we aan het doen zijn. Krijgt hij een beroerte. Dat heb ik liever niet."zei Luthien lachend. "Ja, en ik leef liever nog even."zei Harry lachend. "Maar voor we gaan Luthien. Wil je verkering met me?"vroeg Harry. Luthien glimlachten en gaf hem een zoen. "Betekent dat ja?" Vroeg Harry grijnzend. "Dat betekent ja."zei Luthien. Ze liepen naar benden.

Luthien ging naast haar vader zitten. Iedereen schepte op en ging eten. Harry keek tijdens het eten veel naar Luthien. Die met haar vader sprak. Hij kon niet horen wat ze zeiden maar hij wilde het dol graag weten.

Luthien keek even snel naar Harry en toen weer naar haar vader. Die haar een verhaal vertelde over rijders draken. Luthien was gek op verhalen over draken rijders. Sommigen waren echt gebeurt. Anderen verzonnen. Maar ze blijven allemaal even geweldig.

Toen iedereen was uitgegeten. Ruimde Sneep de boel op met magie en gingen ze slapen. Luthien droomden over de dood van haar moeder.

FlashbackDroom  
Luthien was 6 jaar en lag in haar bed. Toen benden opeens de deur werd ingeslagen. Ze stond op en ging kijken. Op de gang hoorde ze haar vader tegen haar moeder schreeuwen. "Pak Luthien en vlucht Gelebrian! Ik hou ze tegen!" Gelebrian rende naar de kamer van Luthien. Luthien rende naar haar moeder. Gelebrian tilde Luthien op en rende met haar naar de tuin. Waar ze werd neergeslagen door een spreuk van Voldemort. "Laat haar met rust!"schreeuwde Luthien's moeder. "Het is nog maar een kind! Ze vormt geen bedreiging!" schreeuwde ze en sprong voor Luthien. "Ga opzij elf!"zie Voldemort kil. "Dan spaar ik je misschien." "Nooit!"had haar moeder geschreeuwd. "Dan moet je het zelf weten."zei hij kil. Hij richten zijn staf op Gelebrian. "Avada kedavra!"zei Voldemort er volgde een groene licht flits en de moeder van Luthien was dood. Sneep kwam aan renen tilde Luthien op rende naar de stallen waar een draak stond. Steeg samen met Luthien op en vluchten.

Eind flashback/droom

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Luthien gilden. Ze wilde wakker worden. Ze wilde niet zien hoe haar moeder werd vermoord. "AAAAAH LAAT HEM WEG GAAN!"schreeuwde ze. Sneep die naast de kamer van Luthien lag hoorde het en rende er meteen heen. "Luthien word wakker schat."zei hij en hij schudde haar zachtjes wakker. Luthien schrok wakker. Ze huilde. "Droomde je weer over mama schat?"vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten. Sneep ging naast haar liggen en sloot Luthien in zijn armen. "Rustig maar hier kunnen ze je niet vinden."zei hij geruststellend. "Nu kunnen ze ons hier niet meer vinden dankzij Perkamentus." Luthien knikten en bleef rustig liggen. Sneep aaide Luthien door haar haar en gaf haar een kus op haar hoofd. Luthien kalmeerden. "Gaat het weer?" vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten. "Zal ik je dan maar laten?" Luthien schudden haar hoofd. "Wil je dat ik bij je blijf?"vroeg Sneep en hij glimlachten. Luthien knikten. "De helle nacht?"Vroeg Sneep. "Ja, de helle nacht."zei Luthien. Sneep trok ook wat dekens over zichzelf heen en ging toen met Luthien in zijn armen liggen. Zo vielen ze in slaap en Luthien had geen last meer van enge droomen.

Hoofdstuk 10: Een heel anderen kant.

Sneep schrok wakker van een geluid. Hij wist dat het niets was. Maar toch schrok hij. Het was stik donker. Hij hoorde iets zachtjes ademen en zag Luthien tegen hem aanslapen. Hij glimlachte bij de vredige blik die Luthien had. Zo te zien had ze geen last meer van de droom. Sneep viel weer in slaap. Hij droomde over de dood van zijn vrouw.

DroomFlashback  
Sneep lag op bed. Hij keek opzij naar zijn vrouw. Die zat te lezen. Hij voelde zich dol gelukkig. Hij had alles wat hij wou. Een lieven en knappe vrouw. Een slimme lief hebbende dochter. Dat was alles wat hij nodig had om gelukkig te zijn. Hij hoorde opeens een harde klap hij stond op en ging kijken. Toen Sneep dooddoeners zag schreeuwde hij naar zijn vrouw: Pak Luthien en vlucht! Gelebrian. Ik houd ze tegen.!" "Nee, ik laat je niet alleen." zei ze. "Als jij vlucht met Luthien hebben we meer kans."had hij terug gezegd. Gelebrian wilden protesteren maar knikten en rende naar de kamer van Luthien. Sneep werd tegen de muur geslagen en hij kon niets doen. Een tovenaar in een zwart gewaad passeerde hem. Sneep hard sloeg een slagje over. Het was onmogelijk zich hieruit te reden. Toen hij het vermogen terug had om te lopen rende hij naar buiten. Hij hoorde Luthien gilden en zag een groene flits. Hij rende naar buiten pakten Luthien weg. Hij keek niet eens naar het lijk hij wist dat er geen kans was dat ze nog leefden. Dus renden hij gelijk door naar de stallen en sprong op een draak. Luthien zat snikkend tegen hem aan."

Eind droom/flashback

Sneep werd met een schok wakker. Hij keek verward om zich heen. Toen Sneep Luthien zag slapen wist hij dat hij gedroomd had. Hij drukte Luthien stevig tegen hem aan en probeerde weer in slaap te vallen.

Luthien werd s'morgens wakker en keek of haar vader nog sliep. Hij openden zijn ogen.  
"Wakker door mij?" vroeg ze. "Huh? Wat? O nee! Niet door jou. Gewoon van zelf."zei Sneep slaperig. Luthien lachten. Ze probeerden op te staan maar dat lukte niet. Omdat haar vader haar nog steeds vast had. "O, sorry lieverd. Ik had het niet door."zei Sneep verontschuldigend. "Het geeft niet hoor."zei Luthien en ze gaf hem een kus op ze wang. Sneep liet haar los. Luthien stond op. En Sneep ook. Hij ging naar zijn kamer en kleden zich om. Luthien pakten haar ochtend jas en ging ook naar benden.

Daar was haar vader al druk in de weer met ontbijt. Luthien maakten aanstalten om hem te helpen. "Ga jij maar zitten liefje."zei Sneep. "Je kunt toch niet alles alleen doen. Ik help je gewoon of je het wild of niet."zei Luthien koppig en ze begon de tafel te dekken. Sneep glimlachte bij het zien dat Luthien zo een lief meisje was naar zijn menig.

Harry kwam de keuken binnen. Sneep en Luthien hadden dit niet door. "Wat moet ik toch zonder je lut."zei Sneep hij liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een kus. Op haar voorhoofd. Harry keek raar bij het zien dat Sneep zo aardig kon zijn. Ze hart is toch niet van steen. Dacht Harry. Hij heeft toch wel gevoel. Maar waarom doet hij dan zo gemeen? Dacht Harry inzichzelf.

Sneep sloeg zijn armen om Luthien heen. Luthien sloeg ook haar armen om Sneep heen. Zo stonden ze een tijdje. Maar Sneep kreeg last van ze benen van het stil staan. Dus ging hij met Luthien op zijn schoot op een stoel zitten. Sneep vond het fijn zo te zitten met zijn dochter. Luthien vond het ook fijn.

Harry kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Hij zag zo juist een Sneep die knuffelt met zijn dochter. Nu snapte Harry wel waarom Luthien zo veel van Sneep houdt. Maar hij snapte niet dat iemand zo warm maar ook zo kil tegelijk kon zijn. Harry bekeek het aandachtig. Hij voelde een leegte en een steek van verlangen. Zo iets als dit heeft hij nooit gehad met zijn ouders. Hij wou dat hij dit ook kon.

Harry stoten tegen een vaas toen hij zich omdraaide. Om weg te gaan. De vaas viel aan diggelen. Harry keek er verschikt naar.

Sneep hoorde iets breken en keek naar de gang. Hij stond oog in oog met Harry. Sneep werd rood. Hij vond het niet prettig als anderen mensen zagen hoe hij met zijn dochter zat.

"Potter!"zei Sneep boos. "Het is niet de bedoeling dat je mijn huis afbreekt."snauwde hij.  
"Sorry professor."zei Harry, die ook nijdig werd omdat sneep zo snauwden. "Dat was ook niet de bedoeling!" "O, dus je was ons aan het bespioneren?"vroeg Sneep kil. "Hellemaal niet!"zei Harry boos.

Luthien kwam tussen beiden. "Zullen we maar gaan ontbijten? De rest komt zo." Zei ze. Sneep keek nog even nijdig naar Harry en zetten toen Luthien op een stoel naast zich en begon te eten.

Harry ging naast Luthien zitten en at ook.

Luthien glimlachten naar Harry terwijl de rest binnenkwam en at ook.

Hoofdstuk 11: sterker dan verwacht  
Er werd aangebeld en Luthien deed open, Tot haar verbazing was het professor Perkamentus. "Hallo Luthien, is je vader er?"vroeg Perkamentus vriendelijk. "Ja, ik zal hem even voor u roepen. Komt binnen?"zei Luthien beleeft en liep naar het kantoortje van haar vader, terwijl Perkamentus benden in de hal wachten.

Ze klopten. "Binnen."zei de stem van haar vader kil. Ze deed de deur open en ging naar binnen. Haar vader keek kil. Toen haar vader zag dat Luthien het was werd zijn uitdrukking en stem veel warmer en vriendelijker. "Is er iets meisje?"vroeg hij vriendelijk, hij had een bezorgde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. "Nee, maar professor Perkamentus is er voor je."zei Luthien. Sneep knikte en stond op en liep naar de deur. Luthien liep ook de deur uit en wou de anderen kant opgaan, maar Sneep hield haar tegen. "Nee liefje, je moet mee."zei hij toen Luthien hem vragend aankeek. Luthien deed wat haar gezegd werd en liep met Sneep mee.

"Goede middag Albus."zei Sneep toen hij de woonkamer binnen liep. "Goede dag Severus, je weet waar voor ik kom?"zei Perkamentus. "Uiteraard."zei Sneep. Luthien keek de 2 profesoren niet begrijpend aan. "Luthien ik ben hier omdat ik je krachten wil testen, ik wil weten hoe sterk ze zijn."zei Perkamentus. Luthien knikte begrijpend, ze vond het niet leuk, ze wilde eigenlijk niets van die krachten weten. Luthien was bang dat ze er iemand pijn mee zou doen. "Luthien als je wilt mag je vader erbij blijven hoor."zei Perkamentus gerustellend. Luthien knikten opnieuw. "Hoe gaat u het testen?"vroeg Luthien. "Ik ga je aanvallen met wat vloeken, ik ga van steeds zwakker naar een iets sterkeren. Ik wil eerst weten hoe goed je je kunt verdedigen en je moet terug op me vuren." Zei Perkamentus. Luthien schrok, bang dat ze de oude man pijn zou doen. "Maar straks doe ik u pijn."zei Luthien. "Dan heb ik pech gehad."zei Perkamentus met een glimlach. "Goed als jij daar gaat staan"zei Perkamentus en hij wees naar de anderen kant van de woonkamer. "-dan ga ik hier."en Perkamentus stapte naar de muur en hij zwaaide met zijn staf zodat alle meubelen naar de kant vlogen. Sneep ging op de bank zitten en keek naar Luthien. "Ik tel tot 3 en dan val ik aan. 1, 2, 3!"zei Perkamentus. "Rictusempra!"zei Perkamentus. Luthien weerden hem zonder moeite af met een kleine hand beweging.

Het ging een tijdje zo door. Toen vuurde Luthien een spreuk op Perkamentus af die misten. Wat maar goed ook was want het kastje dat Luthien raakte explodeerde. Luthien schrok maar Perkamentus ging gewoon door. Ook Sneep schrok en was verbaast dat Perkamentus zich er niets van aan trok. Luthien vuurde een spreuk af maar ze misten expres bang de oude man anders pijn te doen. Ze was blij dat ze dat gedaan had, want de muur waar ze op richten was niet veel meer van over. Luthien schrok zich dood en Perkamentus en Sneep ook, eerst keken Perkamentus en Sneep naar de muur, toen naar Luthien. "Sorry!"zei Luthien. "Geeft niet meisje hier hadden we geen rekening mee gehouden…we hadden niet verwacht dat je zo sterk was!"zei Sneep. "Dit verwachten we zeker niet."zei Perkamentus. "Maar het kan ook wel heel mooi uitkomen in duels, ik weet zeker dat dooddoeners doods bang zouden zijn."zei Perkamentus goedkeurend. "Je krachten moeten getraind worden., zo dat ze nog sterker worden en je ze volledig in de hand hebt. Een deel van de training zal ik doen en een deel je vader, ook vraag ik Minerva ervoor en ik zal kijken of ik een elfs iemand kan regelen waarvan je het kunt leren."zei Perkamentus. Luthien knikten te verbaast om te antwoorden. Sneep knikte ook enkel.

"Ik moet nu weer naar Zweinstein om het een en ander te regelen een goede dag nog."zei Perkamentus die zonder op antwoord te wachtte de deur uit liep en verdween.

Sneep keek verbaast naar zijn dochter verbaast over haar krachten.

Luthien keek angstig naar haar handen bang voor haar kracht.

Sneep zag dit en liep naar haar toe en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Rustig maar meid ik help je erdoor heen."zei Sneep gerustellend. Luthien knikten en kalmeerde iets.

Hoofdstuk 12: ruzie en trillingen

"Waarom kan ik niet normaal zijn papa? Dit is toch niet normaal! Elven zijn toch ook niet zo sterk!"zei Luthien. "Nee, dit is inderdaad ongewoon sterk zelfs voor een elf. Professor Perkamentus denkt dat het komt omdat je half elf half tovenaar bent, dat als dat bloed zich mengt zo sterk word als dit."zei Sneep. Luthien knikte als teken dat ze het snapten. "Ga even zitten meisje, je staat te trillen op je benen."zei Sneep en leiden Luthien naar de bank.

Intussen stond Harry op de gang hij had een deel gehoord. Ze was een half elf! En ze had hem niets gezegd? Dacht Harry boos. Hij wachten Luthien op. Toen ze de gang op kwam pakten hij haar vast bij haar arm en trok haar mee naar haar kamer die het dichtste bij was. Luthien schrok eerst maar toen ze zag dat het Harry was liet ze zich mee trekken.

"Harry wat is er?"vroeg Luthien. "Waarom heb je me niet gezegd dat je een elf was? Vertrouw je me niet of zo?"vroeg Harry. "natuurlijk vertrouw ik je wel! Maar dit is niet iets dat je zomaar zegt."zei Luthien geriteerd. "Maar ik begin te twijfelen of je dat wel bent. Als je mensen zomaar afluistert."zei Luthien boos. "Ga jij nu boos doen? Jij vertelt mij niet eens wat je bent, na al die maanden dat ik je ken."zei Harry nog bozer. "Ach, ja maar jij hebt alle recht boos te worden hè? Terwijl jij ik weet wel niet wat verbergt" zei Luthien die te knopig was om te zeggen dat ze het pas 3 dagen wist. "Dat blijkt terecht te zijn."zei Harry die te knopig was te zeggen dat hij niets verborgen hield. Harry was woedend maar zijn woeden was niets vergeleken Luthien's woeden. "Je hebt allemaal krachten en ik weet van niets."zei Harry. "Als of het leuk is die te hebben! Me helle leven erdoor naar de klote! Maar mister koppig ziet dat niet!"zei Luthien boos. Ze keken elkaar woedend aan. Luthien draaiden zich om en liep de kamer uit bang dat ze Harry anders zou opblazen of erger.

Luthien liep naar de tuin waar ze in huilen uitbarsten. Waarom moest hij nu zo doen? Vroeg ze zichzelf af. Waarom kon hij het niet gewoon respecteren? Luthien zat zo nog een tijdje tot ze haar tranen droogden en het begon te waaien. Ze ging naar binnen, ze liep regelrecht naar haar kamer, pakte kleding en ging douchen. Toen ze eronder vandaan kwam ging ze naar de kamer van haar vader en klopten aan. "Binnen."zei een killen stem. Luthien deed de deur open.

Sneep keek kil wie er binnen kwam, toen hij zag dat het Luthien was werd zijn stem meteen warm en zacht het zelfde gebeurden met zijn blik.

"Ik kwam even welterusten zeggen papa."zei Luthien. Sneep glimlachte naar haar en gaf haat een knuffel. "Welterusten lieverd."zei Sneep. "Slaap lekker papa."zei ze en ze gaf Sneep een kus op ze wang. "Zal ik je instoppen?"vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten. Het was misschien een beetje kinderachtig maar Luthien vond het gewoon fijn dus lied ze het toe. Het kon haar niets schelen of het kinderachtig was of niet. Luthien ging liggen toen ze in haar kamer kwam en Sneep hielp Luthien de dekens goed leggen hij gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. "Lig je goed meisje?"vroeg hij. Luthien knikten. "Ik ga ook slapen."zei Sneep en gaf Luthien nog een laatste kus op haar hoofd en ging toen naar zijn eigen kamer.

Luthien rolden eerst een paar keer van haar een zij naar de anderen en piekerde over Harry maar een paar uur later viel ze inslaap.

Luthien renden door de gangen van Zweinstein als of iets of iemand haar achtervolgden, en dat werd ze inderdaad. Bellatrix van Detta en heer Voldemort achtervolgden haar. Ze werd in een dood lopende gang gedreven. "Nu hebben we je!"zei Bellatrix met een gestoorde ondertoon en een rare lach. Zij en Voldemort hieven hun staf op Luthien. Luthien stond doodsangsten uit haar staf was versplinterd, ze richten haar handen op Voldemort om hem te doden maar ze kreeg allen zo ver dat Zweinstein trilden meer niet. "Identasta!"zei Voldemort en er verschenen allerlei striemen op Luthien lichaam, alsof ze 100 zweep slagen had gehad. Van de pijn viel ze op de grond ze gilden het uit. Voldemort liep op haar af. "Eindelijk is het dan zo ver eindelijk zal jij sterven."zei hij kil en richten zijn staf op haar. En hij martelde haar. Ze gilden het uit en kon niet weg. Toen Voldemort het begon te vervelen liep hij naar haar toe en zei: "Avada Kedavra!" en Luthien bewoog niet meer.

Sneep rende naar de kamer van zijn dochter toen hij haar hoorden gillen. Daar aangekomen zag hij dat ze droomde. Opeens volgden er een schok door de kamer, hij keek geschrokken rond de helle kamer trilde. Sneep dacht een fractie van een seconde dat er een aardbeving was, maar toen hij geschrokken achteruit deinsde en de kamer uit was merkte hij dat de rest van het huis gewoon stil stond. Besefte hij dat Luthien het deed. "Luthien word wakker!"zei Sneep die het te gevaarlijk vond erheen te lopen. Harry, Hermelien, en alle Wemel's kwamen aanlopen. "Wat gebeurt er professor?" vroeg Hermelien. "Luthien heeft een droom maar die loopt aardig uit de hand!"snauwde Sneep haar af. Toen hij zag dat er opeens allemaal striemen op Luthien verschenen stond zijn hart stil. "Nu is het genoeg ik ga naar binnen."zei Sneep. "Maar professor dat is veel te gevaarlijk!"zei Hermelien. Sneep luisterden niet naar haar en ging naar binnen de grond trilden onder zijn voeten. Met moeite bereikte hij Luthien bed en schudden aan haar arm. "Luthien word wakker."zei Sneep. Luthien werd niet wakker. Sneep schudde haar door elkaar en schreeuwde: "Word wakker Luthien!" zei Sneep wanhopig niet weten wat te doen. Opeens schoot Luthien overeind met haar hand op Sneep gericht die keihard achteruit tegen de muur vloog. De boeken planken boven zijn hoofd storten in en Sneep werd bedolven onder de boeken en planken. Je kon geen stukje meer van hem zien.

Hoofdstuk 13: is hij dood?  
"Nee!" schreeuwde Luthien hysterisch toen ze waker werd en zag wat ze gedaan had. "Papa!"zie ze huilend. Harry rende meteen naar haar toe. "Mankeer jij niets?"vroeg hij bezorgd.

Intussen liepen de Wemel's naar het hoopje versplinterden planken en boeken. "Hallen we hem eruit?"vroeg George. "Nee, niet aanraken die planken, misschien maken we het dan erger."zei Hermelien die naar de haard liep en een hand vol brandstof pakten. "Albus Perkamentus!"zei Hermelien.

Luthien schudden haar hoofd en keek niet naar de striemen op haar lichaam en drukten zich snikkend tegen Harry. "I-i-is hij d-d-dood?"vroeg Luthien moeizaam. Harry keek vragend naar de rest terwijl hij Luthien in zijn armen sloot. Niemand gaf antwoord, geen van allen wist het antwoord.

"Jufrouw Griffel, wat is er aan de hand?"vroeg een verbaasden professor Perkamentus. "Professor Sneep is gewond u moet onmiddellijk komen."zei Hermelien. Perkamentus verscheen in de haard met professor Anderling. "Waar is professor Sneep?"vroeg Perkamentus. Hermelien wees naar het hoopje. Perkamentus draaiden zich om naar de haard.

Luthien merkten niet echt veel van wat er gebeurden ze was in shock en drukten zich snikkend tegen Harry. Bang dat ze Sneep vermoord had.

Er kwam een heel team helers de haard uit, en begonnen Sneep onder de spullen vandaan te hallen. "Meneer Sneep leeft nog."zei een heler toen Sneep eindelijk onder de planken vandaan was. Maar een stuk houdt heeft zich in het lichaam gevestigd dus meneer Sneep moet naar het ziekenhuis, hij is ook buitenwesten." Luthien keek verlamt toe hoe haar vader op een brancard werd gehesen en naar het holisto werd afgevoerd. "Het is misschien beter als dat meisje ook mee gaat."zei een heler en ze wees naar Luthien. "Ze lijkt me nogal in shock." "Het is haar vader."zei professor Anderling. "Dat verklaart een hoop en ik wil graag onderzoeken hoe ze er mentaal aan toe is want het ziet er niet goed uit.""Dan ga ik mee."zei Perkamentus. "En ik ook!"zei Harry vastberaden. De heler knikte als teken dat dat goed was.

Luthien zat op de behandel tafel en de heler ging met een stokje langs haar ogen, die Luthien weer moest volgen, maar ze deed het niet. Ze reageerde nergens op. Perkamentus stond naast Luthien en keek bezorgt. Toen de heler klaar was en weg ging, nam hij Luthien in zijn armen. Waar ze tot zijn opluchting wel op reageerden. Er begon een belletje te rinkelen. Volgens mij negeerde ze de heler gewoon. Dacht hij en grinnikten. "Geen zin in helers Luthien?"vroeg hij plagerig. "Ik dacht als ik haar negeer gaat ze wel weg."zei Luthien super schor, zo schor dat Harry schrok. "Luthien gaat het wel?"vroeg hij meteen bezorgt en Luthien schudden haar hoofd en begon te snikken. "Het is allemaal mijn schuld dat papa hier ligt, als ik mezelf onder controle had was dit niet gebeurd!" "Sst, rustig maar Luthien je kunt er niets aan doen, rustig maar, rustig."zei Perkamentus sussent die over haar rug wreef. Harry liep er naartoe en klopte Luthien op haar schouder. "Hey, je vader komt er wel weer boven op hoor, en inderdaad zo als professor Perkamentus al zegt, je kunt er niets aan doen."zei Harry die niet meer boos was van vanmiddag, maar Luthien dacht daar duidelijk anders over. Ze trok haar schouder weg van Harry hand en sisten nog steeds boos en zichzelf op hem afreagerend. "Raak me niet aan!" Perkamentus zei zo zacht tegen Harry dat Luthien het niet hoorden. "Ze reageert zich alleen maar op je af, ze bedoelt het niet zo en later krijgt ze spijt, neem het maar niet te serieus en negeer het maar gewoon."zei Perkamentus gerustellend en Harry knikten. "Kom we gaan naar je vader Luthien."zei Perkamentus en nam Luthien mee naar de kamer van Sneep.

Sneep lag op bed, hij was waker en bekeek het plafon. Hij kreunde van de pijn bij zijn longen waar een gigantische splinter had gezeten, de helers hadden hem er gelukkig uitgekregen. Hij keek weg van het plafon toen hij iets bij de deur hoorde en zag Perkamentus. Teleurgesteld keek hij weer naar het plafon, hij had gehoopt dat Luthien zou komen.

"Luthien kom maar, je vader is heus niet boos."zei Perkamentus. Sneep keek meteen weer naar de deur en zag Perkamentus naar iets kijken. "Maar het is mijn schuld!"hoorden hij een huilerige Luthien zeggen. "Luthien meisje kom maar hoor."zei Sneep schor. Dat leek Luthien over te halen en hij zag haar stapsvoet binnen komen. Sneep ging wat rechter zitten wat veel pijn deed en trok een pijnlijk gezicht. Luthien stopten naast Sneep's bed. Sneep stak zijn hand uit naar haar hand pakten die vast en zei: "Kom is wat dichter bij."hij gaf een zacht rukje aan haar hand en Luthien liep naar hem toe, met haar blik op de grond gericht. "Wat is er liefje?"vroeg Sneep bezorgt. "Het is mijn schuld."zei ze zacht. "Schat je kon er niets aan doen!"zei Sneep die zich vermande en wat rechter ging zitten en Luthien stevig tegen zich zelf drukten. Het deed pijn maar hij negeerden het.

Harry keek vanuit de deur opening toe, hij voelden een steek van jaloezie, hij wou dat hij een vader had die van hem hield en hem knuffelden, maar dat zou hij nooit krijgen. Dankzij Voldemort.

"Het spijt me zo papa."zei Luthien. "Het geeft niet schat echt niet, kom naast me liggen."zei Sneep en Luthien ging zonder schoenen naast hem liggen.

Hoofdstuk 14: Thuiskomst  
Luthien werd s'ochtents vroeg waker door de heler die Sneep verzorgden. Luthien keek naar haar vader die ook al wakker was. Sneep keek chagerijnig en vond het maar niets dat die heler zo aan hem zat met al die aparaatjes. "Meneer ik wil graag even bloed prikken voor onderzoek."zei de vrouw al net zo chagerijnig als Sneep.  
Sneep gromden en stak zijn arm uit. Hij had hellemaal geen zin in bloed prikken. De heler deed een straken band om zijn arm en leek nu pas Luthien op te merken. "He! Bezoekers mogen niet bij de pastienten in bed liggen!"zei de heler boos. "Ze is mijn dochter dus dat bepaalt ik zelf wel."zei Sneep giftig. De heler wilden nog protesteren maar hield zich in en prikte voor Sneep er klaar voor was met de naald in zijn arm. "Auw!"zei Sneep die de heler boos aankeek. Luthien trok haar wenkbrouwen op. Leuke heler. Dacht ze. De heler halden de naald er weer uit toen ze genoeg buisjes bloed had en liep zonder nog wat te zeggen weg. Luthien deed haar mond open om tegen haar vader te zeggen, maar deed haar mond weer dicht toen Perkamentus met Harry binnen kwam lopen.

"Severus hoe voel je je?" Vroeg Perkamentus. "Gaat wel Albus."zei Sneep die vuil naar Harry keek."Zal ik spullen voor je halen Severus?"Vroeg Perkamentus. "Graag, Luthien gaat wel mee om te helpen."antwoorden Sneep. "Ja is goed hoor."zei Luthien en ze stond op om naar de gang te lopen. "Luthien ga maar vast met Harry ik wil even met je vader praten. Luthien knikte en liep naar de gang. Harry ging haar achterna. Hij wilde is goed met haar praten.

"Luthien het spijt me van gister, ik hou echt van je, maar ik kon het gewoon niet hebben dat je het me niet vertelden en dat was dom. Ik had moeten snappen dat het te moeilijk voor je was."zei Harry droevig. hopent dat zij hem zou vergeven. Luthien wilde eerst wat snauwen maar zag zijn blik en bezweek. "Ik vergeef het je Harry."zei Luthien. Harry liep naar haar toe en wreef over haar kaak met zijn vinger toppen. Luthien voelden de plek waar hij haar aanrakten tintelen. Ze voelde alleen nog maar het verlangen om hem te zoenen, om bij hem te zijn, om hem aanteraken en voor ze het wist was ze verwikelt in een diepen pasionelen kus. Harry verbrak de kus naar enkelen minuten en keek haar aan. "Wat is er?"vroeg Luthien. "Je bent mooi, dat is er."zei Harry en keek in haar groenen ogen die hem aan smaragten deed denken.

Hermelien sprong op toen Luthien,Perkamentus en Harry binnen kwamen. Ook Anderling stond haastig op. "Hoe is het met Severus?"vroeg Anderling bezorgdt.  
"Het komt goed met hem."zei Perkamentus en Anderling zuchten opgelucht.

Luthien zat verveelt op haar kamer en hoopten dat Sneep snel naar huis zou komen. Ze miste hem. Om zichzelf afteleiden was ze een boek aan het lezen over elfen magie. Dat boek had Perkamentus voor haar gekocht zodat ze een beetje kon leren met elfen magie om te gaan. Ze was er al snel achter dat dat vanuit een boekje niet ging. Luthien probeerden een spelt in een muis te veranderen maar het lukte niet. De spelt bleef gewoon een spelt.  
Gefrustreert gooiden ze het boek tegen de deur. "Zo zo, wat een warm welkom."zei Harry die binnen kwam en het boek ontweek. "O, sorry schat."zei Luthien.  
"Beetje gefrustreert?"zei Harry die achter haar ging staan en haar schouders maseerden.  
"Beetje maar."zei Luthien. "Ik mis mijn vader."  
"Ik niet."zei Harry pesterig. "Dat weet ik Harry."Zei Luthien. "Voor je het weet is hij er weer liefje."zei Harry. Luthien gaf een kusje op Harry's hand en vond de masage fijn. Eindelijk ontspanden ze een beetje.

Luthien leunde achterover en keek Harry aan, Harry boog voorover en zoenden haar. Ze werden verstoort toen de deur bel ging en Luthien ging met Harry naar benden om open te doen.

"Papa!"Zei Luthien blij toen ze Sneep zag staan en omhelsden haar vader. "Ho, rustig. Laat me ademen!"zei Sneep lachent en vriendelijk. Hij was al net zo blij zijn dochter te zien. Sneep had Harry duidelijk niet in de gaten.

Harry keek verbaast naar de lachende Sneep. Dit kon hij niet geloven dat hij Sneep echt zag lachen. hij ging snel opzij toen Luthien en Sneep binnen kwamen.

Hoofdstuk 15: Nachtmerie's oplosing

Inleiding: In dit hoofdstuk komt iemand die het hellen verhaal nog niet is voor gekomen en dat hoorde ook, maar ze was er wel al de helle tijd.

Luthien stond in de keuken ze was thee aan het maken voor haar vader. Opeens werden 2 sterken armen om haar middel vanaf achteren gelegt. Luthien keek geschokken om en zag dat het Harry was. Ze zuchten opgelucht. "Sinds waarneer zo para?"vroeg Harry. "Sinds die dromen." Harry knikte begrijpent en kusten haar in haar nek. Luthien lachte zachtjes en vond het fijn. Ze schroken zich rot toen ze gekuch hoorden. "Kan het wat minder? Of beter gezegd hellemaal niet?"vroeg Sneep. Luthien keek verbaast ze had een uitval verwacht, geschreeuw of een ruzie maar dit dit totaal niet.

Sneep was het liefste tekeer gegaan tegen zijn dochter maar helaas voor hem kon dat niet, dan zou ze zeker weten per ongeluk de controlen van haar krachten verliesen en hij wilden dat geen 2e keer meemaken.

Luthien leek het slimmer stil te blijven en Harry liet haar los, Luthien zette de thee op het dienblad en liep naar de woonkamer. Sneep ging in zijn zetel zitten. Harry ging zo ver mogenlijk van Sneep vandaan zitten. Luthien zetten het dienblad neer en keek haar vader aan. "Moet je eigenlijk niet liggen papa?"vroeg Luthien bezorgt. "Nee, het gaat prima."antwoorden Sneep boos. "Behalve dan dat je met Potter gaat!" Luthien reageerden er maar niet op, ze schonk thee in voor hun en gaf eerst thee aan Sneep, daarna Harry en toen zichzelf. De deurbel weergalmde door de villa. Sneep wou opstaan om open te doen. "Blijf jij maar zitten ik doe het wel."zei Luthien, ze liep naar de deur en deed open. "Goedemidag jufrouw Sneep."zei een hoogemeisjes stem. Luthien snakten naar adem. "Wie bent u?"vroeg Luthien. "Ik ben professor Dorhonthea Omber. Luthien schrok ze had haar vader over Omber horen praten en Omber mogt onder geen enkelen voorwaarden weten dat Luthien half mens half elf is vanwegen haar haat aan half mensen. "Jij en je vader hebben al belachelijk lang verlof, daarom kom ik even kijken hoe het hier gaat en wat de rede is." zei Omber. Luthien knikte overdonderd.

Omber liep gewoon naar binnen zonder te vragen of het mocht. Luthien wilde haar tegen houde maar gelukig was dat niet nodig. Omber liep recht tegen Perkamentus op. "Ik ben al aan het kijken of alles wel goed gaat Doronthea dus uw aanwezigheid is niet meer nodig."zei hij vriendelijk met een stem die geen tegen spraak dulden. "Cornelis stuurden mij."zei Omber met een suikerzoete glimlach. "Ik zal hem een verslag geven en ik denk dat Severus het erg op prijs strelt als je gaat."zei Perkamentus streng. Omber draaiden zich woedend om en ging weg, helaas voor haar had ze niet het recht huizen te btreden zonder toesteming.

Luthien zuchte opgelucht. "Dat scheelde niets."zei ze. Haar vader kwam aanlope n in een reis gewaat. Harry kwam ook. "Ga je ergens heen papa?"vroeg Luthien verbaast. "Nee, wij gaan ergens heen."zei Sneep die gebaarden naar zichzelf, Harry, Perkamentus, hermelien, Ron en naar Luthien. "Toen jij Omber bezighield kwam professor Perkamentus via de haard en zei hij dat er maar 1 oplosing voor je nachtmeries was. Er zijn een aantal wezens die het kunnen oplossen, de elfen." zei Hermelien. Luthien knikte en liep naar boven voor haar reis kleding. Ze trok die snel aan.

Toen Luthien benden kwam zag ze een aantal vreemden mensen en Minerva. Luthien had even geen oog voor de vreemde en renden naar Minerva die ze direcht omhelsden.

Minerva omhelseden haar ook. "Dus dit is Luthien?"vroeg iemand met roze haar. "Ja, Tops dit is haar."zei Perkamentus. "Dus haar moeten we verdigen."bromde Dolleman. Perkamentus knikte. Luthien vond al die bescherming maar vreemd. "Dus haar moeten we kosten wat het kost beschermen."vroeg Remus Lupos. Luthien kreeg het idee dat hun wat wisten wat zij niet wist. Ze keek naar Sneep die haar met een rare blik aankeek. Alsof hij wat wist of hij iets verschrikelijks over Luthien te weten was gekomen. "Hoe gaan we?"vroeg Dolleman. "Op de manier hoe ze in Izmer reisen, met draken."antwoorde Perkamentus. Ron, Hermelien en Harry keken direcht benauwt. "We gaan met 2 personen per draak, iedereen gaat met iemand die het kan, Nymphadora met Hermelien, Ron met Alastor- Luthien zag ron direcht angstig kijken.- Ik met Minerva, Harry met Luthien en Severus met Remus."zei Perkamentus. "Wat moet ik met hem? Kan hij niet met Harry en ik met Luthien!"zei Sneep boos. "Nee geen van beide kunnen het Severus, Luthien kan het wel dus zij moet met Harry." zei Perkamentus streng. "De draken zijn al gezadelt. We kunnen er nu heen."zei Perkamentus hij draaiden zich om en iedereen liep naar de draken stallen.

Inleidng : de naam Ithiriel komt van yoeri Reuvers

Hoofdstuk 16: Wie bent u?

Luthien liep naar een blauwe draak en ging zitten, Harry ging achter haar zitten en sloeg zijn amrmen om haar middel hij keek bang. "Zo eng is het niet."zei Luthien en ze steeg op. Ze genoot van het uitzicht dat ze had en vond het super om te vliegen. Harry genoot stukken minder. Luthien keek achterom naar haar vader die chagerinig keek. Lupos zat achter hem en sloeg angstig zijn arme om Sneep om niet te vallen. Sneep keek toen nog bozer. Luthien schoot erdooor in de lach en keek weer naar voren. Luthien keek goed rond, ze was diep in gedachten, ze schrok toen Perkamentus riep om te landen.

Ze landen bij een prachtigen villa na een paar uur vliegen. Luthien keek haar ogen uit. Opeens kwam er een vrouw naar hun toe. De vrouw boog diep voor Luthien. Luthien keek verbaast. De vrouw was geen bedienden of arm persoon, Luthien zag aan de sieraden dat ze rijk was. "Waarom buigt u voor mij?"vroeg Luthien. De vrouw wilde antwoorden.

Sneep maakte achter de rug van Luthien een gebaar van dat de vrouw moest ophouden en niets tegen luthien mocht zeggen. De vrouw keek versrikt. "Omdat ik uitgleed."loog de vrouw. "Sorry."zei ze verontschuldigent.

Er liep een knap meisje naar buiten, ze had blond haar en rode ogen. Ze was een elf zag Luthien. De andere vrouw boog direcht. "Uwe keizerlijke prinsesheid."zei de vrouw. Luthien keek beter en zafg dat de vrouw ook een elf was. "Luvenis zou je onzen bezoekers willen helpen de draken op stal te zetten?"vroeg de prinses. De prinses glimlachten en draaiden zich naar Luthien. Luthien boog haastig. "Luthien je hoeft niet te buigen hoor."Zei de elf. Luthien keek verbaast toen de elf haar naam wist. "Mijn moeder kenden jou moeder."zei het meisje als verklaring. "Inwe Fefalas."stelde ze zichzelf voor. "Luthien sneep, zo als je al wist."zei Luthien verlegen.

Sneep keek naar zijn dochter zometeen zou ze de waarheid van haar afkomst ontdeken.

"Kom mee naar binnen."zei Inwe. Iedereen volgden Inwe. Harry sloeg een arm om Luthien. Luthien glimlachten. Ze gingen het palaise binnen, ze kwammen in een soort vergaderzaal. Er waren nog 2 mensen die stonden bij een kaart een man en een vrouw. Allebei in wapenuitrusting. Ze keken beiden op. "Is dat Gelebrian's dochter?"vroeg de vrouw elf met een glimlach. "Ja Idrial dat is ze."zei Inwe. "Kapitein idrial Mellon."stelden Idrial zich voor. "Ik ben kapitein van ons leger, en dit is mijn broertje Ithriel."zei Idrial over de jongen. De jongen was erg knap, vond Luthien, maar niet knap genoeg voor Harry dumpen.

"Lunchen jullie mee?"vroeg Inwe aan Idrial en Ithriel. Beide soldaten knikte, ze waren uitgehongerd van hun zoektocht. Ze aten rustig en Luthien keek Inwe een paar keer aan. Ze wou weten waarom ze hier moest zijn. "Je wilt weten waarom je hier bent he?"vroefg Inwe. Luthien knikte. "Goed ik zal het je vertellen, mijn moeder heten ook Inwe maar die is bij mijn geboorte gestorven, ze was de zus van jou moeder. Dat betekent dat jij ook een prinses bent en niet zomaar 1 maar de kroonprinses van Izmer."zei Inwe vlug. Luthien keek haar verbaast aan dit kon niet waar zijn nee dit kon echt niet. De spaning werd Luthien te veel en alles werd zwart. Ze voelden nog net hoe ze werd opgevangen door Ithriel en Harry.

Hoofdstuk 17: Verborgen verleden.

Luthien werd wakker, ze zag haar vader zitten, Harry keek uit het raam. Luthien keek rond en zag dat ze in een groot hemel bed lach. "Gelukkig je bent wakker."zei haar vader opgelucht. Hij streek met een hand over haar haar. "Gaat het met je?"vroeg hij bezorgt. "Behalven het feit dat ik een prinses ben ja!"zei Lutihen half hysterich. "Luthien rustig maar."zei Harry kalmerent. Luthien keek hem opgelaten aan. "Ik wil me oude leven."zei Luthien moperig. "Schat ik wou ook dat je geen prinses was."zei Sneep tegen zijn dochter, hij aaiden over haar hand. Harry zweeg, hij had geen idee wat hij moest zeggen.

Luthien stond op uit bed, er kwam meteen een bedienden die haar mee nam achter een kamer scherm. De bediende trok Luthien een deftige elfen jurk aan. Luthien dacht dat het stijf zou zitten maar het zat juist heerlijk soepel, veel beter dan die anderen stijven gewaden of spijkerbroeken. Luthien moest alleen wel aan de lengte wennen, de jurk kwam tot de grond,hij was mooi groen net zo groen als haar ogen, de jurk had ook wijde mouwen die tot aan haar enkels kwamen. Ze hopten er niks mee om te gooien, maar toen ze zich omdraaiden gooiden ze met haar mouwen al meteen een vaas om. "Oeps."zei Luthien. De bediende ruimde het op en liep weg. Er kwam een adere bedienden die deed Luthien's haar, hij vlocht het in iets ingewikelts en deed een kroon op, het was een goud/zilveren band rond haar hoofd met 3 bloed rode diamanten.

Luthien kwam achter het scherm vandaan, Haar vader en Harry keken haar met open mond aan. "Je bent prachtig."zei Harry, Sneep knikte bevestigent. Dit is ook de 1e keer dat hun het eens zijn. Dacht Luthien.

Ze liep naar hun toe en ging met ze naar benden, naar de vergader zaal waar iedereen al zat. Luthien keek naar waar ze moest zitten en zach tot haar schrik dat het het hoofd van de tafel was. Luthien ging rustig zitten. "Luthien ik wil je wat vragen, Izmer is een zooitje omdat er al 15 jaar geen keizerin meer is, we moeten je zo snel mogenlijk kronen anders gaat izmer naar de draken!"zei Inwe. Luthien keek geschroken, ze wilden niet maar het moest, ze moest het volk helpen. "Ik wist wel dat je ja zou zeggen!"zei Inwe trots. "Morgen is de kroning." Luthien schrok. Morgen al? Dacht ze. Ach ja dan ben ik daar ook weer vanaf. "U krijgt ook bescherming."zei Idrial. "Mijn broertje Ithriel zal u persoonlijk begleiden." weer knikte Luthien niet instaat te praten. Haar vader keek bezorgt.

Luthien ging terug naar haar kamer gevolgt door Ithriel. Steeds als ze bij een deur kwamen hield Ithriel de deur voor haar open. "Dat hoeft niet hoor."zei Luthien glimlachent. "Wel zo een knappe vrouw als u verdiendt dat."zei Ithriel met een buiging. "Sorry vrouwe het is ongepast voor een onozelen soldaat dat tegen zo een machtig iemand als u te zeggen maar ik moest het gewoon zeggen."zei Ithriel die net deed of die spijt had. Luthien zag dat hij hellemaal geen spijt van had en glimlachten. "Hou oud bent u?"vroeg Luthien. "Het is je en ik ben 20."zei Ithriel, redelijk brutaal. Luthien moest erom lachen. "Voor jou geld het ook, noem me alsjteblieft gewoon Luthien en zeg ook gewoon je, ik ben er nog niet aangewend."zei Luthien. Ithriel glimlachten en knikte. "O en behandel me alsjeblieft als een gewoon iemand."Ithriel knikte nogmaals. "Maar jij bent niet gewoon te behandelen daar ben je te mooi voor."zei Ithriel. "Niet brutaal worden he?"zei Luthien pesterig. "Ik moest je toch gewoon behandelen? Zo behandel ik leuke meisje."antwoorden ithriel. Hij was benieuwd hoe ver hij kon gaan. Luthien moest om hem lachen, Ithriel voelden dat hij warm werd van binnen.

Hoofdstuk 18: Voorbereiding.

Luthien kwam op haar kamer en zag Harry daar zitten, hij keek jaloers naar Ithriel. Luthien merkten dat hij het gesprek tussen haar en Ithriel had gevolgd, glimlachend keek ze hem aan. "Hey schat."zei Luthien lief tegen Harry. Ithriel voelden een steek van jaloezie maar liet niets blijken. Harry gaf Luthien een kus op haar wang. Luthien gaf Harry een knuffel. "Je bent er morgen wel bij hé?"vroeg Luthien bezorgd. "Tuurlijk ben ik er bij!"zei Harry. Luthien keek hem dankbaar aan. "Ik uhm ga maar weer, als er iets is kunnen jullie me roepen, mijn kamer is 3 kamers veder."zei Ithriel. Luthien en Harry knikten Harry was al lang blij dat Ithriel weg ging. Ithriel deed de deur achter zich dicht toen hij de kamer uitliep.

Harry ging achter Luthien staan en masseerden haar schouders. Luthien keek hem glimlachend aan. "Je bent lief weet je dat?"vroeg Luthien aan hem. Harry glimlachte naar haar.

Luthien drukte een kus op zijn wang. Samen gingen ze op het grote hemel bed zitten. Luthien gaapten, Harry streelde haar rug. Langzaam viel Luthien inslaap.

Luthien schrok wakker toen er op de deur geklopt werd. Harry stond op en deed open, Sneep kwam binnen met 5 bediendes 2 hadden een meetlint, nog 2 stof en de laatste droeg een houten kistje. "De kleding voor uw kroning morgen moet worden gemaakt."verklaarden een bediende. Luthien knikte, ze ging staan hoe de bediende haar vroeg te gaan staan en een paar uur later had ze een prachtige, groene jurk aan, de jurk had de kleur van haar ogen en kwam tot de grond met een sleep, haar mouwen vielen wijt en waren wel een meter lang. Tevreden knikte Luthien, blij met het resultaat. De bediende met het houten kistje maakte het kistje open en de mooiste juwelen die Luthien ooit gezien had werden zichtbaar. De bediende die de jurk had ontworpen koos de sieraden uit wat maar goed ook was, zelf had ze geen keuze kunnen maken tussen de sieraden.

Haar vader knikte goed keurend naar Luthien. De bediendes hielpen Luthien achter een kamer scherm in haar nacht kleding want het was al laat. Harry gaf Luthien een afscheids kus tot ergernis van Sneep en ging toen naar zijn eigenkamer.

"Gaat het meisje?"vroeg Sneep, Luthien ijsbeerden zenuwachtig rond door haar kamer, ze bekeek haar zijde nachtjapon. "Mwah het gaat wel, ben alleen bloed nerveus voor morgen."was het antwoord van Luthien. Sneep knikte begrijpend. "Waarom heb je hier nooit wat over vertelt?"vroeg Luthien hem. "Ik wilde je een normale opvoeding geven, liever gezegd wilde ik hellemaal niet dat je prinses was, ik hield zo veel van je en was zo bang je hier door kwijt te raken."zei Sneep. Luthien keek haar vader aan en zag dat hij echt bang was haar te verliezen. Ze gaf hem een bemoedigend glimlachje. "Je raakt me niet kwijt papa, jij blijft toch ook hier?"vroeg Luthien aan haar vader. "Ja natuurlijk blijf ik bij je Luthien." "Ik bedoel voor altijd." Sneep keek zijn dochter even aan en knikte toen. "Ik blijf altijd bij je lieverd." Luthien liep naar Sneep en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. "Ik ben zo bang." Zei ze. Sneep hield haar in een stevige omhelzing. "Dat hoeft niet lieverd, ik ben bij je, Harry-"Sneep trok een grimas toen hij Harry zei. "- is bij je, Albus kroont je samen met een hoge priester, heel de orde zal aanwezig zijn, er zal je niets overkomen."zei Sneep hij hoopte dat haar echt niets zou overkomen. "Ga nu maar slapen anders slaap je morgen op de kroning nog."zei Sneep, Luthien grinnikte. Ze schrokken zich dood omdat er plots geklopt werd. "Binnen."antwoorden Luthien. Inwe kwam binnen samen met nog een meisje, ze was ongeveer 16, had groene ogen en bruin haar. "Dit is Tari, onze nicht."zei Inwe. Luthien stak vriendelijk haar hand uit naar Tari maar ze nam hem niet aan, Tari keek Luthien arrogant aan, alsof ze zichzelf beter vond. In werkelijkheid vond Tari dat halve elfen geen recht hadden op de troon, maar iemand van zuiver elfen bloed het land moest regeren. Inwe voelde zich er ongemakkelijk. "We moeten weer gaan, en rust maar goed uit."zei Inwe vriendelijk Tari en Inwe verlieten de kamer. Bij Sneep haalde Tari haar neus op of ze iets smerigs rook en keek hem afkeurend aan.

"Zo die is vrolijk."zei Luthien toen haar 2 nichtjes wegwaren, ze had het over Tari en haar vader had haar door. "Ja, ze lijkt erg op haar moeder Galadriel, even arrogant."Sneep snuifden. "Volgens mij mag ze me niet."zei Luthien. "Mij ook niet."zei Sneep. "Laten we er ons maar niet druk om maken lieverd is nergens voor nodig, morgen is de kroning, dat is onze eerste prioriteit."

Luthien knikte als teken dat haar vader gelijk had, ze ging in het zachte bed liggen en Sneep dekte haar toe, hij drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd en liep naar de kamer ernaast waar hij sliep. Luthien was er niet blij mee dat morgen de kroning was huilend viel ze inslaap doodsbang dat er wat zou gebeurden de volgende dag.

Ithriel klopte op Luthien's kamer. De bediende die Luthien moest wekken was ziek geworden, gelukkig was hij daar optijd achter gekomen zo dat hij Luthien kon wekken. "Binnen."zei Luthien slaperig. Ithriel deed de deur open en keek haar glimlachend aan, Hij voelde weer het vertouwde warmen gevoel diep van binnen. Ithriel doe niet zo dom! Ze is een keizerin en jij bent maar een stomme soldaat, een keizerin kiest echt niet voor je en ze heeft al een vriend. Zei hij tegen zichzelf. "Goed geslapen?"Luthien knikte. Er kwam een horde bediendes binnen, Ithriel ging gauw naar buiten, hij bedacht zich dat Luthien het niet leuk zou vinden als hij erbij was als ze zich aan het omkleden was. Hij ging maar naar de kroningszaal om te kijken of hij daar kon helpen.

Luthien stond wat zenuwachtig te doen terwijl de bediendes haar klaarmaakten, toen ze klaar was lijden 2 bediendes en wachters haar naar een vertrek naast de kroningszaal, waar Luthien zenuwachtig wachten tot ze moest komen.

Hoofdstuk 19: De krooning.

Luthien schrok zich dood toen er iemand het vertrek binnen kwam. "Ik ben het maar."zei de stem van haar vader. Luthien zuchte opgelucht. "Ik loop met je mee."zei Sneep,hij glimlachten naar haar. Luthien was daar blij mee en ontspanden zich wat meer. Er kwam weer iemand binnen het waren Ithriel, Idrial, met nog 4 soldaten. "Ik loop recht voor u hoogheid en Ithriel recht achter u, naast mij en naast Ithriel lopen nog 2 soldaten zodat u in totaal 3 voor u en 3 achter u hebt. Meneer Sneep als ik u was zou ik aan de rechter kant van uw dochter lopen dat staat sierlijker." zei Idrial. Luthien bekeek de soldaten, ze zag dat iedereen in wapen uitrusting was. Luthien en Sneep knikte beide.

2 wachters stonden bij de 2 grote deuren, de deuren waren van hout, ze waren wit van kleur, versiert met gouden en zilver, de vershiering was in de vorm van bomen, met vallende bladeren, Luthien vond het prachtig ze keek het vertrek is goed rond waar ze stond. Het was een soort wacht kamer. De kamer was 4 kant tegen 3 van de 4 muuren stonden rode banken, met fluweel bekleed. De ramen waren groot, er zat gelukig glas in, Luthien dacht altijd dat elfen ramen zonder glas hadden. De muren waren precies het rood van de banken, net als het taptijd. De deuren gingen onverwacht open. Idrial begon samen met de 2 anderen manlijkesoldaten te lopen. Luthien volgden, samen met Sneep. Ze liepen een zaal binnen, die wel 4x de Grote zaal van Zweinstein was. Overal stonden mensen ze klapte. Iedereen keek naar Luthien.

De zaal had een marmeren vloer en op de muur stonden prachtigen schilderingen. Op 1 muur het symbool van de familie, het symbool was een circkel met daarin een zwaarnd, precies in het midden van het zwaarnd stond een prachtigen rode roos, de muur daar tegen over had een of ander vreemd symbol, Luthien zag niet wat het voorstelden, op de 2 anderen muren stond een oorlog afgebeelt. Luthien keek naar een deel van de zaal waar bijna geen licht was, alleen een paar kleine kaarsen. Luthien keek beter naar de schermerigen plek, ze wist meteen waarom het daar schemerig was. Daar waren de graven van de keizerlijke familie. Daardoor wist Luthien dat ze in een kerk waren. Er klonk ook vrolijken muziek door de spaning hoorden Luthien die nu pas. Vanaf de balustraden werden rode rozen blaadjes gestrooit. Luthien keek zenuwachtg naar haar vader. die keek zenuwachtig terug.

ze liepenn naar een soort altaar. Op dat altaar stond een kussen, met daarop een prachtigen zilveren met goud en edelstenen bezeten tiara, de tiara was zilver met daarop een soort goude dunnen bladeren, en takken de edelstenen, waren smaragd en diamant, ze hadden de kleur van balderen. Luthien's adem stokte bij dat prachtigen sieraad.

Luthien keek even achterom. Ithriel liep tussen 2 knappen vrouwlijken soldaten. Ze betrapte zichzelf erop dat ze jaloers werd. Meteen keek ze weer naar voren. Ze zag Ron en Hermelien hand in hand naast elkaar staan, hellemaal vooraan. Ze vroeg zich af of ze wat hadden. Naast hun stond Minerva Anderling, naast Minerva stonden Remus en Tops, ook hand in hand. Dat die wat hadden wist Luthien al. Dollenman stond op de 2e rij alles in de gaten te houden. Luthien's aandacht werd getrokken door 2 mensen. Harry stond naast Ginny, ze waren vrolijk aan het praten. Luthien voelde steken van jaloezie.

Ze stonden nu stil voor het altaar. Luthien stond recht tegen over Albus Perkamentus, naast Perkamentus stond een hogen priester. Ze glimlachten vriendelijk naar Luthien. Luthien Glimlachten vriendelijk. Er stonden 2 grote fakels aan weerskanten van Luthien. De kroon stond op een soort stenen tafel. De muziek stopte met spellen, de elfen en mensen stopten met klappen en iedereen werd stil. "We zijn hier gekomen om de nieuwe keizerin van Izmer te kronen, het land heeft veel gelden, in haar 10 langen jaren zonder bestuurster."sprak de hoge priester, met helderen, duidelijke stem. "Ik heb er net als het volk het voste vertrouwen in dat als prinses Luthien Gelebriana Ellen Sneep gekroont is dat alles met het volk goed komt, tevens zal dat een verbintenis tussen tovenaars en elfen beteken."vervolgden de hoge priester trots.

Luthien werd zowat door zenuwen opgevreten. Haar vader hield haar hand stevig vast. Het was of hij haar gedachte gelzen had, meteen kijk hij haar gerustelent aan. De hoge priester hield een helle toespraak, Luthien volgde maar half tot dat er een intresant deel kwam.

"Als de keizerin gekroont is word een kracht ontkektent. Beter bekent als tyulta

elen árë anar."(het eeuwigen draken vuur.)"Die kracht zal de keizerin, als ze zweert enkel haar kracht voor het volk te gebruiken, de krachten in zichzelf opnemen. Voor de gene die niet weet wat ik bedoel, met anderen woorden de keizerin zal extra krachtne krijgen, haar vuur kracht word het sterkst en ze zal ook allen element kunnen beheersen."zei de priesteres. Fijn dan heeft Voldemort nog meer rede achter me aan te komen dacht Luthien. "Uwe hoogheid ik wil u vragen naar voren te komen en te knielen."Luthien liep voorzichtig een soort brede trap op, de trap was zilver bekleed. Daarboven was een soort hout iets met een goud kussen erop. Luthien zag dat ze daarop moest knielen. Luthien knielde erop. De priesteres sprak in het elfs een soort spreuk:

"tu lairë andúnë , larca linta tyelca iva lissë tra mra, iva mahalma tra lúmë lú, occasion elda angwa lintre falas, pasta tyulta tuima lin kelumë tu lairë andúnë larca linta tyelca , truva lissën tra ,mra kelum alda onóna ama ramba tir lanya, falma

tasar verca miru elentuima nóla kelumë, tir truva tasar nólanen falmam. falma tasar tu lairë andúnë narmo elen tir nis, iva móta tyulta tra larca linta malina larca linta tyelca , larca linta) tasar."

(Betekenis:

O heiligen krachten, kom tot ons ik roep u aan, ik vraag u dez jongen vrouwlijke elfen maagt te helpen, om het volk te beschermen o heiligen kracht kom tot ons, wij roepen u aan, bescherm dit kind van vlees en bloed, dien haar zodat zij het volk kan beschermen, en wij haar kunnen dienen. Dien haar o heiligen kracht voor eeuwig en altijd, ik smeek het u kom tot hier kom tot ons, komt tot haar.)

Luthien was zeer verbaast, ze kon ieder woord verstaan, opeens gloeiden er 4 licht bollentjes boven haar hoofd. "Wilt u mij na zeggen?"vroeg de priesteres aan Luthien. "Ja vrouwe."antwoorden Luthien.

"aista kemen, cemen."sprak de priestres. "aista kemen, cemen."zei Luthien haar na.

"ilúvë, ilya er, eryë, eressë"vervolgden de vrouw, opnieuw herhaalde Luthien. "ilúvë, ilya er, eryë, eressë"." de vrouw sprak opnieuw, weer zei Luthien na: "ettelen, ettelea

rindë canya, verya amaurea, ára huinë, mornië mor, lóra casar." (Ik zweer pleachtig mijn volk te dienen en eeuwig trouw te blijven, ik zweer pelgtig enkel mijn krachten voor hun te gebruiken)

De 4 Licht bollen vlogen op Luthien af en perste zich in haar borst. Sneep schrok zich dood toen de ogen van Luthien gloeide maar na een aantal minuten werden ze weer gewoon. Idrial, Ithriel en de andere 4 soldaten hieven boven Luthien Hun zwaarnd in een punt, Perkamentus pakte de kroon en zetten die op Luthien's hoofd. De zwaarden gingen weer weg en Luthien stond op. Ze keek glimlachent naar het volk. "U bent nu keizerin Luthien Gelebriane Ellen Sneep."zei de hoge priestres met een glimlach. Sneep stond inmiddels weer naast haar, iedereen klapte voor Luthien. Harry ging aan Luthien's andere kant staan. Luthien voelden zich nog altijd zenuwachtig en was opgelucht dat de kroning voorbij was en dat ze nu naar een feestje gingen. Daar had Luthien best wel zin in. Ook al was het een kroonings feest. Ze was benieuw hoe chic het was.

bedank voor de liefe reacties

dit verhaal zal vervolgt worden op"linkocclumentie.multiforum.nl Occlumentie/link

Hoofdstuk 20: Jaloezie.

Alle gasten moesten als 1e binnen gaan, daarna als hun binnen waren, mocht Luthien komen. Ze keek boos richting Harry en Ginny, ze gierde het uit van het lachen, toen ze de feest zaal binnen gingen. Sneep zag hoe Luthien er na toe keek. "Harry bedriegt je heus niet lieverd."zei Sneep gerustelent. Luthien knikte, ze zuchte opgelucht toen ze eindelijk naar de feestzaal mocht.

Ginny keek Harry lief aan. Luthien pakte glimlachent een glas drinken aan toen Ithriel het haar aanbood. "Dank je." "Geen dank."Hij glimlachte naar haar. "Heb je zin om te dansen?"vroeg ze toen ze Harry zag kijken. "Ja, graag."Zei Ithriel verdwaast. Harry keek meteen jaloers en Luthien keek hem zelfvoldaan en uitdagent aan.

Vanuit de schaduw keek Sneep naar Luthien. Ze leek zo vreselijk veel op haar moeder. Gelebrian zou precies dit gedaan hebben als hij bijna vreemd gaan of bijna vreemd gaan.

Ithriel legden zijn hand op Luthien's heup, een gevoel van verlangen borelden in hem op, hij kon niet toegeven aan verlang alleen al omdat ze keizerin was en hij voor haar werkte. Om nog maar te zwijgen over Harry. Luthien pakte met 1 hand haar jurk, en pakt met haar anderen zijn hand vast. Samen dansden ze, maar ze bleef naar Harry kijken. Harry keek jaloers naar Luthien en Ithriel. Ginny zag haar kans pakte Harry's gezicht vast en zoenden hem.

Luthien zag het, en voelde zich of ze een hart aanval kreeg. Ze pakte zich los van Ithriel en deed net of ze neits gezien had. Ze pakte een nieuw glas drinken en gooide het 'per ongeluk' over Ginny heen, het maakte een bloed rode vlek in haar jurk. "oeps sorry, foutje."Luthien grijnsde vals. "En nu wil ik graag met MIJN vriendje dansen." Harry glimlachde lief naar Luthien en drukte een lief kusje in haar hals. "Dat is goed schat." Samen dansden ze. Luthien zou Ginny die kus nooit vergeven, maar ze had gezien dat Harry niet terug zoenden, ze zag geen rede boos te blijven op hem.

Sneep keek tevreden naar zijn dochter, ze had dit goed aangepakt. Ze was niet gaan schreeuwen of anderen dingen gaan doen waardoor het volk verkeert over haar ging denken maar deed of ze een ongelukje had laten gebeuren. Hij gaapte toen het al 3 uur s'nachts was.

"Papa ik en Harry gaan slapen, we zijn moe."zei Luthien vrolijk. Ze zag er totaal niet moe uit. "Ja, is goed lieverdje."zei Severus argwanend. Hij wist dat ze iets van plan waren, als ze het maar veilig doen. Dacht hij.

Luthien kwam zoenend met Harry de kamer binnen. "Zekker dat je dit wilt? Jij bent 16 en ik ben bijna 16."vroeg Luthien hem voorzichtig. "Ik ben zelfs zekker."zei Harry, hij zoenden haar hals, plagent ging hij met zijn tong langs haar nek. Luthien streelde onder zijn shirt zijn rug, ze trok hem over zijn hoofd. Zachtjes duwde hij haar het bed op, half op haar ligent ging hij veder met zoenen. Harry maakte de rits van haar jurk open. Voorzichtig deed hij haar jurk uit. Luthien keek hem glimlachent aan. "Ik hou van je."fluisterde ze, en streelde over zijn blote borst. Ze drukte er een kus op, legde haar duimen op de rand van zijn broek en deed die voorzichtig uit. Snel maakte hij haar BH los, en deed voorzichtig haar onderbroek uit. Luthien deed zijn boxer uit en zoenden veder. Hij ging op haar liggen. Luthien voelde een soort vuur in zich het voelde zo fijn en pretig. Ze wist zekker dat dit de beste nacht van haar leven was.

Luthien lach in Harry's armen, hij streelde door haar haar, glimlachent keek ze naar hem. "Je bent lief.""Jij ook."zei harry en hij kuste haar nog eventjes waarna ze gingen slapen.

Luthien kwam de volgende ochtent samen met Harry haar kamer uit, ze had een masker op. Het masker was versiert met gliters, en lint. Het masker was ze naar vergaderingen verplicht te dragen. Samen liepen ze erheen en voor de deur deed Harry haar makser omhoog en kuste haar eventjes. Sneep kwam aanlopen en kuchte. "Lieverd, we moeten nu echt naar binnen."

Luthien stopte Harry te kussen zei gedag en liep met Sneep naar binnen.

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden please reageer


End file.
